Lustful Elements
by An'yaSobola
Summary: Tsuna had taken over the Vongola, but his Elelments one by one fall to one curse - the Lust for their Sky. Yaoi (boyXboy), rape, 3some, bondage, might include lemons. Picture not mine.
1. Chapter 1

A petite brunet in his orange buttoned shirt and black pants, was lying on a bed with his eyes covered with a piece of cloth and his hands tied above the head. Tugging a little with his hands, he had found that his hands are tied to the bed as well.  
"Reborn? Is this another of your jokes?" asked the boy slowly trying to work on the rope that tied him to the bed.

"Kufufu~" the brunet sucked in a sharp breath as he heard that laugh. "How's my tuna-fish doing?"

"M-mukuro! What are you doing?" Tsuna stuttered, continuing working on the rope.

"Right now? Nothing," answered him the illusionist, stalking over to the bed. he stopped a few steps from the bed and while enjoying the sight of his tied up Sky on the bed. "Although so, it might change..." purred after a while Mukuro, climbing on the bed and settling on top of the brunet, pinning down his legs.

Mukuro gently stroke Tsuna's lips and cheekbones before starting lightly kissing the boy's face, moving towards the mouth.

"M-mukuro? Agh.. S-sto.. uh-h-opp," moaned Vongola Decimo, trying to stop his male Mist, who just found a sensitive spot inside the brunet's mouth.

"Kufufu..." While assaulting the mouth and its all sensitive spots, the illusionist moved his hands to open the shirt on his lying boss and started playing with his nipples, rubbing them gently between his fingers and then pinching, constantly switching between the two.

As soon as the pair broke apart gasping for air, Mukuro moved to play with the nipples with his mouth.

"N-agh... s-st-ough..," the brunet tried once again to stop his guardian, while muffling the moans.

"Dear Tsunayoshi, don't hold your beautiful voice back, kufufu. Let me hear you moan in pleasure, kufufu," he murmured, moving once more after giving one final lick to already hard nipples only to put one of his hands on still clothed member of his boss.

"P-please.. Ah... Dugh... n-n't."

"But Tsunayoshi, I'm afraid I cannot do that, as your body says the opposite," murmured the older of the two giving a massage to Tsunayoshi's twitching member, still through the clothing. After a few minutes of teasing, Mukuro decided to release the member from its cloth confinement and started to slowly stroke it.

"Ah-i-I'm com-mi-ing," moaned Tsuna, unable to hold in his erection anymore releasing his semen into his Guardian's hand and arching his back from the pleasure it had brought him.

"Kufufu," laughed Mukuro while licking his fingers that were covered in semen. "Tch-tch, Tsunayoshi, I'll have to punish you," whispered the Mist to his Sky's ear. As Tsuna softly whimpered, slightly afraid of what his Guardiamd was going to do to him, Mukuro stood up and took out of one of his pockets a small egg vibrator with a remote controller and an indigo ribbon. Giving his Boss an encouraging kiss mouth to mouth with his tongue, the Mist raised the younger boy's legs with one simple move opening himself a view on the brunet's anus. With his Hyper Intuition screaming at him to get free as fast as possible, the young Sky desperately tried to kick his Mist of himself, but all his attempts were futile. Not caring about the thrashing of the bonded teen, Mukuro licked the tip of the vibrator and with one push had successfully planted it inside Tsuna.

"Gha... W-why.. Muk-kuro," Tsuna squirmed in Mukuro's hands who was still holding his legs.

"Look, Tsunayoshi, it had entered so easily, as if it was begging to be filled, kufufu," murmured the illusionist gently placing his boss on the bed. "Now, let me make you enjoy it, kufufu."

Mukuro turned the vibrator on on the lowest speed, which immediately resulted in the brunet's twitching and squirming, and moaning, that he tried to suppress. The Mist only gave a small laugh deciding to tease the young Sky and gently took the already rising member giving it a few strokes before starting on a blowjob. The blue-haired illusionist licked at first the head and feeling a shudder from the brunet he continued with slow stroking raising slightly the speed with each one. By the time Tsuna couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure Mukuro had already stopped the blowjob and right before the younger of the two was able to cum, the illusionist had tied a ribbon at the base of the Sky's member. Feeling that something prevents him from releasing his semen Tsuna had whimpered and hearing it only made the Mist laugh in pleasure, as his Sky had lost himself in pain and the pleasure.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi. It will be only fair if I could also enjoy myself. So how about we do this, kufufu," quietly said Mukuro and with a snap of his finger the ropes that had tied the brunet had disappeared. Tsunayoshi, feeling that his hands became free, tried to take the ribbon off at the same time trying to get away from his Mist but in vain as the illusionist quickly grabbed him by his hands by one of his hands, with the other opening the zipper through which already fully erected Mukuro's member came outside.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, where do you think you are going?" As the small brunet whimpered, trying to get free and to take of the ribbon the illusionist forced his Boss' mouth open and shoved in his member deep into the open cavern. Tsuna felt himself gag on the throbbing but as soon as he felt it the feeling had disappeared as Mukuro had pulled out. The brunet almost relaxed again but the Mist Guardian had shoved his treasure back in. Deciding that the joke had gone for too long the Sky-flame user tried to bite his Guardian's member but when he tried to execute his plan the vibration from the vibrator inside his anus had intensified making Tsuna to stick his ass out to ease and minimise the vibration on his prostate.

"Na..ugh... P-plea.. Eh-se, s-sto...ugh," pushed out of himself Tsuna, trying to get Mukuro's length out of his mouth.

"That won't do, Tsunayoshi," murmured the Mist raising even more the frequency of the vibrator. At this point the Sky couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure. Mukuro feeling that his boss had passed the point of full consciousness and control over his body hammered his length into the wet cavern stopping only when he was ready to cum. The illusionist slammed his length one last time before realising his cum inside his Boss' mouth before taking out his member. The lack of a warning and the sudden release had Tsuna choking on his Mist's semen. Deciding that it was a good way to force the brunet swallow the remains of the liquid that hadn't leaked out yet, Mukuro initiated a long mouth to mouth kiss. Very soon the younger of the two was weakly flailing, trying to break the kiss apart and open his airway. Feeling that the young Sky had finally swallowed his semen, the illusionist broke the kiss raising the vibrator's speed to the maximum. Tsuna gave an animal cry, as he didn't have enough energy to moan from the pleasure that he was getting now. After a few minutes Mukuro made the Sky-flame holder to lie back on the bed and had tied his hands back.

"Now Taunayoshi, I will take the vibrator out. But before that I will take the ribbon off. You are not to cum before I take the vibrator out. Otherwise there will be punishment, kufufu~. You got that?" the Mist asked, tugging a bit on the knot, what made the brunet moan and whine at the same time. The illusionist only chuckled as he released the ribbon with one simple hand movement.

Then using his Mist flames and conjuring an illusion inside Tsuna, Mukuro started pushing the vibrator towards the exit. When the vibrator could come out with only one push Mukuro stopped and gave a sly grin to the brunet, who was on verge of losing conciseness.

"I wonder," Mukuro took his Sky's length and started rubbing its head. " How long will you hold on?"

"G-gah! You-ugh... S-sto-uop i-it.. Ah-rea-ugh..."

The Mist user abruptly stopped his movements. At the same time Tsuna arched his back as his cum shot out of his length.

"Oya? Tsunayoshi, I will have to punish you after all, Kufufu~," laughed the mist flame user taking out the vibrator as his Sky was finally slipping into unconsciousness. "But I guess it will have to wait for later, kufufu~."  
Mukuro's laughter was audible even when he vanished.

* * *

A/N:  
Hello there. I know that I have another story that I hadn't touched for ages. But I just had to share this with you...

R&R, please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1:

8D: The next one is already here, and please don't worry about Tsunayoshi's virginity, as it is going to be in very good and capable hands.. wonk wonk

Hime-chan Natsumi: Gracias! Oh, it is going to be terrific for our dear Tuna-fish if/when Reborn will come. So please be patient and wait for further development :)

belladu57: NON! Le guardians ne sont pas mauvais! (NO! the guardians are not bad!) It's just that they had developed a severe case of certain human emotion that is taking it's form in their behavior. Some of it will be explained in the next chapter, so please read on!

* * *

As Gokudera Hayato was intending to nock on the door of his Boos' room, he heard a laughter that made him ignore all the etiquette rules and just burst through the door.

"Jyudaime!" he cried running straight to the unmoving body of his Sky. When the Storm came closer to the brunet he froze in shock. His first friend... His boss was lying on the bed completely curled into himself, with his hands tied to the head of the bed and completely covered in semen.

"The bastard that did this will dearly pay for this!" growled Gokudera, when he recovered and started to untie the ropes on the brunet's hands. As soon as he finished he quickly walked into adjoined bathroom and started to fill in the bathtub. When it was filled with warm water the right-hand man returned into the room to pick up his boss bridal-style and to take him to the bathroom.

There he gently lowered him into the water and holding him up, so that the limp body of his boss wouldn't slip under the water, let him soak a bit before talking a sponge with a bit of soap and starting to clean the body. He started with the upper body, gently rubbing it with a sponge first on the chest, after what he had moved to the back, cleaning there as well and trying not to rub too much the scars that had littered the skin of his Boss. Gokudera was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed how he had finished with the back and had moved to clean once again the chest, especially the nipples that in a few moments were hard.

A whisper of "G-gokudera-kun?" had awoken him from his trance.

"Yes, Jyudaime! Are you okay?"

"Wha-at happe...?"asked the Sky trying to sit up, but slipping in the tube and instead falling under the water. Gokudera reacted almost immediately: he quickly stood up and pulled the brunet out of the water and out of the bath tube as well, setting him after that on the floor leaning on the bathtub. As Tsunayoshi tried to regain his air, coughing out the bits of water that had managed to enter his breathing ways, the Storm-flame user started to blush looking at his Boss' body, and trying to cover it stormed out of the bathroom to the wardrobe. He headed in to his Sky after grabbing a big fluffy towel and a shirt to put on the brunet. As he reentered the bathroom he noticed that Tsuna had already finished coughing the water and was shivering on the floor. Gokudera put the shirt on the floor and making the smaller boy to stand up, wrapping him in the towel and starting to vigorously rub him with it, effectively warming Tsunayoshi and drying him up.

"You had been, apparently, raped," said the siveret. The pair froze and at looked each other holding the eye contact for some time, before breaking it and staring some other place.

"I don't remember any of it," after a while answered Tsunayoshi as Gokudera, while still blushing, was drying him up after pulling him out of the bath.

"Nothing, like no-thing?" the Storm was so deep in shock that he had forgotten to add 'Jyuudaime' to his sentence and had stopped his movements. Tsuna just silently nodded, looking at the floor. The right-hand man, nodded as well as he put the towel on his Boss head and bent down to pick up the shirt. Tsunayoshi seeing what Gokudera was holding in his hands lifted his hands and let his righthand-man to put the shirt on himself.

"Well... Let's get you to bed so that you could rest then, Jyudaime," the silveret led his Boss out of his room and led the brunet to his own room.

"Jyuudaime, I'm giving you some sleep pills, so that you'll have longer rest," Gokudera said before giving the brunet a few pills which the Vongola Decimo took. Then Gokudera made Tsunayoshi lie down on the bed and as soon as the Sky's head met the pillow he was asleep. As soon as the bomber was sure that his Sky was sleeping he quietly and quickly moved towards the exit and had already opened the door, but at the last moment, when the Storm took one final glance at his Boss, he had decided to stay and after closing the door in a second stood near the bed. While looking at his Boss, Gokudera started to gently rub his treasure through the clothing. He constantly changed the intensity and the direction of the rubbings and soon couldn't stifle his moans. He slowly opened his zipper and took out his length, making sure that Tsuna was still sleeping. Spitting on his own hand and giving himself a few strokes along the length of his member the storm-flame user took the hand of his Boss with his free hand and pressed it at his nuts, starting to play with them.

"Agh..." a moan had escaped Gokudera's mouth. He stopped playing with Tsuna's hand with his jewels and setting down on one knee the righthand-man started to lick his Boss fingers. He started with licking the tips of the fingers like a lollipop. Then he had put them fully into his mouth sucking on them and circling every finger with the tongue. When they were completely covered in saliva the silveret stood up and brought the Sky-flame user's hand to his anus. Continuing to rub his treasure, Gokudera bent over a little and started to circle the anus with two of the fingers. Feeling that he was soon to cum, Gokudera stopped his hand-job and pushed Tsunayoshi's fingers inside himself. The moment he put them a wave of pleasure rolled through him. Slowly pulling the fingers out and slamming them back once again made the blood in Storm's veins rush - he had hit the spot. Twice. Thrice. No longer able to control himself, the silveret pushed and pulled out the brunet's fingers, constantly hitting his prostate.

Gokudera couldn't stifle his cries any more and as soon as he hit the spot once more a shot of semen came out, tainting Gokudera's hand. Not able to stand anymore the Storm fell on his knees breathing hard. It took him some time to regain his senses back and as soon as he did he started to clean himself and then he wiped clean his Boss fingers and hand, so that there will be no traces left. After everything was clean the Smokin' Bomb Hayato took out a cigarette and was already lighting it but stopped at the last moment as he remembered that the brunet didn't really like the smoke. And so, instead of taking a smoke Gokudera without thinking had climbed on the bed and spooned his Boss, hugging him tightly into a hug. After a few minutes the Storm had fallen asleep as well.

What Gokudera didn't know was that Tsuna had remembered all.

* * *

A/N2:

Thank you very much for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS and showing your support in story!

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N1:

Hi there! I'm back with a new chapie!

Thank you all for the support you had shown to this story!

* * *

Tsuna had remembered all. He remembered every crack and creak when Mukuro played him, every his touch and every his reaction to it. He remembered every single Gokudera's movement and word, when he had washed him and when he gave him the sleeping pills and how hard it was to spit them without his Storm noticing it. He remembered how hard it was to act ignorant and not react to every single signal of his Hyper Intuition. He was still felling the insides of his Storm's anus and the consequences on his fingers of the fucking that Gokudera gave himself using his hand. He was mad. He was also very lost. The reason to the strange behavior of his guardians, well maybe not that much of his male Mist, was unknown for Tsunayoshi and he had intended first thing in the morning, after getting his coffee, to get to the archive in the library. So, satisfied that he had had decided on a plan of action and not having any warning signals from his Intuition, the Sky took in the warmth of his Storm and had snuggled even closer to him, falling asleep.

Vongola Decimo woke up in a few hours only to find himself completely alone on his Storm's bed. Tsuna quickly climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door intending to sneak out of the room as soon as possible. But luck wasn't on his side. As soon as he reached the door knob the door opened with a loud bang revealing Yamomoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. As Tsuna jumped from the shock from the door the Rain and the Sun guardian efectivelly stopped his manoeuvre by holding him by his shoulders.

"Tsuna! Sawada!" at the same time exclaimed the guardians.

"Yamamoto! Onii-san!" greeted them the Sky, with all his power trying not to show his nervousness.

"We had EXTREMELY heard from Tako-head that you didn't feel EXTREMELY well!" the boxer started the explanation.

"So we had decided to come and check on you," filled Yamamoto, putting a little bit more weight in his hand that was holding Tsunayoshi in place. Having the creeps and giving in to his Intuition, Vongola Decimo bent his knees a little and using the element of surprise, managed to gain some distance from his guardians, even putting a table between them and himself.

"Tsuna? Is everything alright?" Yamamoto put a hand in front of himself as he slowly walked towards the brunet, as of he was trying to placate a scared animal. Even though the Rain's facial expression was that of confusion, as if he wasn't understanding his friend's behavior, it was clearly seen in his eyes that he was expecting such behavior.

"EXTREME chase after Sawada!" faintly heard the Sky his Sun's yell ducking under the table not a second too soon as Tsunayoshi managed to evade Ryohei, who had decided that jumping his 'little brother' was a good idea. As the brunet sprints towards the exit, he didn't notice that Yamamoto was moving towards him and as Tsuna had opened the door he face planted into the floor, courtesy of his Rain guardian, who at the last moment managed to throw himself at his friend's legs and stop him from escaping the room.

"Ow-ow! Yamamoto, what are you doing?" asked Tsuna, as the spiky black haired baseball player was shiffting his weight pinning the sky-flame user to the floor and twisting his friend's hands, making it harder for him to escape.

"EXTREMELY, Yamamoto! Hold him for a bit more," as if out of nowhere came the male Sasagawa holding a syringe with milky white liquid. Because Tsuna had turned his head to look for a way to free himself from his Rain, he caught a glimpse of the white haired young man holding a syringe and unusual to him glow in the eyes. As soon as he registered all that, the brunet started to struggle with more power, but soon he had felt how rain flames were infused into his body slowing down his movements, almost nullifying them. At the same time, Ryohei had pierced his sister's fiancée skin with a needle and pushed the piston down, ejecting the liquid into the brunet's blood circulation. Tsuna was ready to curse out loud, it was the third time his guardians were using him and were able to overpower him. Well, technically second, as in Gokudera's case Tsuna was playing along to see how things will go.

As soon as the injection was over, the Sun quickly withdrew the needle and Yamamoto released the furious Sky, jumping from him as far as he could. Tsunayoshi practically jumped on his feet the minute he felt that the weight that was on him had disappeared.

"What the hell? What the fuck was that liquid, Sasagawa-san?!" Shouted the brunet, while rubbing the place of injection.

"Just something," sheepishly laughed the white haired boxer, scratching behind his head with one hand and hiding the syringe behind his back with another. "To improve your health. Yes."

The smallest of the three quizzically lifted one of his brows.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, ahaha!" piped in Yamamoto, who had immediately grabbed the other Guardian and made a beeline to the closest window, through which both of them had exited the room.

Tsunayoshi didn't expect such escape from his friends and immediately ran to the window to check if they were okay. Seeing that they weren't hurt the male exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

'Reborn is definitely going to kill me, then resurrect me, and then kill again!' thought Tsuna leaving to his room.

"Hn."

"Yes, we had EXTREMELY done it! He has it now in his system, flowing through him to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, even without that the sounds that I managed to get were ones of the kind."

"So it WAS you! You pineapple head! You started before! And leaving it aside! You had completely humiliated Jyudaime! You will pay for that!"

"You? I wonder how? Kufufu."

"Ma, ma. Let's all calm down. We all had felt that, right?"

"Lambo-sama is hungry! Give Lambo-sama candy!"  
"You, aho-shi, can't you read the situation?!"

"Oh, I can, Baka-dera. But apparently you are the ones that can't!"

"EXTREME?"

"The vicious 'carnivore' had already left for his prey, and you made him very angry, Pineapple-head."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, the kid's right."

Tsuna was standing before a secret door that he had found at the farthest corner of the library. Without much thinking he opened it and stepped through only to find himself in a small room that had a half filled bookcase, a small table with a few notebooks and a chair next to it. The tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia closed the door and walked to the bookcase. He quickly found the book he was searching for, as it was the oldest. The book that had described the first generation daily life. The Sky was sure that he had read a chapter that had described something similar to the doings that were happening to him. He had read through the whole book but didn't find anything. To make sure, he looked through the book once more but to his disappointment there was nothing. Frustrated, Tsuna threw the book on the desk falling down on the chair.

"Where was it?"

Deciding to get up and to look for it once again, the young Boss stood up and walked to the bookcase. Looking at the books' spines, deciding which one to take next he felt a flow of fresh air into the room. That meant only one thing – he was found.

Before the brunet managed to turn to the entrance and prepare for the 'guest' he felt a small knife pressed against the skin of his throat.

"Hey, Tsuna. What'cha doing?"

"Yamamoto?" As Tsuna tried to turn to see only to get the knife pierce the skin a little.

"Opa, in your place I wouldn't do that, Tsuna." Laughed the natural born assassin, but his laugh wasn't real.

"You are not yourself again, that was a really fake laugh there you had," murmured the brunet, making his friend flinch a bit. "So, what's that's all about? How did you find this place?"

"Nano-bots."

"So that's what you had injected into me!" exclaimed the smaller of the two. Without wasting a second he got out of Yamamoto's grip and knife and stood next to the table.

"Well, they had a very nice bonus as well, ahaha. Do you feel it? Can you feel it?"

Both the males stood looking at each other: Yamamoto was waiting for Tsuna's reaction, while Tsuna was trying to figure the meaning behind his Rain's words.

All of a sudden the small brunet fell on his knees clutching the shirt right above his heart and gasping for air.

"They react to our flame, the flames of the Guardians," the smile that was all this time affixed to Yamamoto's face slipped off as he strode closer to the fallen brunet. "Here no one will bother us, not yet."

* * *

A/N2:

I know, there was less interaction between Tsuna and his Guardians, but I promise that the next chapter will have more of all the smexiness.

Any wishes can be PMed or sent in reviews.

Thank you very much for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS and showing your support in story!

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N1:

Arco-Alaude: Here's the chapter with our favorite Rain Guardian. Enjoy!

Takatou: Here's an answer to your question :)

83: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Tsuna was panicking. He was hyperventilating. Only with the help of his Intuition the brunet tried to sit himself straight with his back leaning on the table. The moment he managed to do so, he put his head between the knees, making the blood flow to his head. After a while his breathing slowed down and the Sky tiredly raised his head.

"The moment one of us starts to inject his flames, nano-bots stop transmitting your location,"Yamamoto gave a rather understandable explanation to the questioning look of the brunet. He made a noise of comprehension.

"And?" after a while asked Tsunayoshi, not even trying to stand up. Whatever it was that his guardians had injected into him, had made his limbs limp.

"Hm?" the Rain Guardian turned away from the bookcase that he was studying for some time now, in the favor of looking at his Boss.

"That's all very nice that you had injected me with robots, making me a sitting duck for y'all. And, making me an easy target with these jelly-limbs."

"Did I forget to tell that the bonus is different for everyone?" murmured Yamamoto as he crouched down and grabbed Tsunayoshi's chin to lift it, intending to plant a possessive kiss on his Boss' mouth. The Sky-flame holder had half-resigned to the sexual harassment from his Guardian, but at the last moment, before the lips of two males had connected, he started to thrash around, but with little success – it didn't stop Yamamoto from finishing the intended kiss.

"Now… What will I do with you, Boss?" deep in thoughts Yamamoto pulled away from Tsunayoshi and took a step back. In front of him was sitting on the floor a small brunet with big doe brown eyes, cheeks with heavy red tint. Even though the boy managed to overcome his panic attack, his breath was still labored and the kiss did little to help him regain it.

"Mukuro and Haya-chan already had their part of fun; I wonder what I should do…" wistfully said the Rain guardian, stretching his hands and fingers, making a few crunching sounds. These sounds were loud and the brunet had stiffened from the ominous feeling that the crunches had given him. The ominous feeling soon turned into a cold that even though was scarring the young Boss was for some odd reason giving a very nice feeling.

Yamamoto, deciding it was the appropriate time to start his entertainment closed in to his friend and carefully lifted him, sitting him on the table. The raven-haired cupped the Sky's face with one of his hands, steadying the slightly limp body with the other. He brushed with his thumb on the cheek bone giving a bright smile to Tsuna. The brunet tried to pull away from his guardian with no success, seeing that the smile wasn't reaching his eyes, that were betraying all the seriousness that the Rain had, all the seriousness to get through all what he was intending to do.

The moment the kiss had started, it had all started. The kiss was initiated by the Rain. At first it was a light peck on the lips, but soon it turned into powerful and possessive. Trying to get more of it, Yamamoto probed in with his tongue. That turned into an all out war over Tsuna's mouth, as the brunet was trying to end the kiss from the moment it had begun. What he didn't expect was that the raven-haired was slowly emitting rain flames and was passing them to the Sky-flame holder through this kiss.

"Wh-ha…h-ha-v.. yo…?" barely audible whispered the Vongola Decimo as the pair had broken their kiss.

"My bonus is the aphrodisiac. It is injected into your blood according to the amount of my flame that you hold in your body," answered him the Rain slowly moving on to the brunet's ear and giving it a few licks, before biting the lobe, drawing a bit of blood.

"Th-that-t's no-not u-usua-al… ugh…ah-ane…" cried the boy. He was feeling something in his body burning, but it was painful. His mouth was feeling like he had just eaten something really spicy, and the ear was on fire. And at the same time it was giving him just the needed pleasure. He was enjoying the burning; the outside was feeling cold, giving a very nice contrast. The feeling was intoxicating, blocking everything and letting focus only on the touch of the raven-haired guardian.

"Indeed. It is active just at the places I decide that it should work," grinned widely the former baseball player as he nibbled on the crook of his friend's neck. Tsuna was whining a bit as Yamamoto put a hikey at the place he was biting and the warm feeling that was at first burning only the skin had started to sip right into the boy, burning through the muscles coming to the bones and from there starting to spread to his shoulder and climbing up his neck, connecting with the burning sensation in his mouth.

"Gah, Y-yama..m-moto.. I-t's burning!" cried the brunet both enjoying and fearing the same sensation. His Hyper Intuition was screaming non-stop from the very beginning to get away from his guardian, but now, even though it was still nagging him the brunet didn't feel it. It felt like a noise, important, but nonetheless barely audible.

 _Run. Run. Run._

Even though Tsuna had wanted to do just what it was telling him, he couldn't. From the moment he made contact with Yamomoto's knife, and now with his bare hands, or rather mouth, he was slowly losing control over his own body. It was definitely the work of the Rain flame, that had the component of Tranquility, but the 'bonus' was taking its own toll on the young Boss' body.

"Tsuna… I want you to be mine," whispered the Rain guardian into the brunet's ear. The whisper and the breath sending shivers down the Sky's back. Yamamoto's hand then quickly moved to the zipper of his trousers and opened it, letting the already fully erected member out. The guardian then did the same with his Boss zipper, revealing already slightly swollen length of his friend. Stepping even closer to the brunet, the raven-haired took both treasures into his hand and started to rub his over that of his Boss.

"Wha-ugh argh.." The moaning of the Sky was fast to come, as the skins of both members was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the secret room and were gently rubbed. The rain didn't just hold both the members together, but he was also giving once in a while a slight rub to the head of Tsuna's member. It didn't all too long for both of them to cum, what had brought Tsuna to almost losing his consciousness from the pleasure it had given him.

"Not so fast, Tsuna," managed to hear the Sky-flame holder before his Rain took his slightly fallen member into his mouth holding it a up bit with his hand, giving a few licks first to the head. Gently lowering the brunet's torso on the table, Yamamoto took in his second hand the nuts and gently squeezed them.

"Y-yam-ma… it b-bur-sss" Tsuna's eyes half closed as he tried to groan his friend's name. The raven-haired only smirked at his Boss attempts to stop him and stopped for a bit, quickly sucking on his pointing and middle fingers of his right hand. When his fingers were completely covered in the saliva, he bent down and gave a few licks to the anus, what had earned him a moan from half conscious Sky. After that he had put the saliva covered fingers near the entrance and slightly pushed.

"N-no, p-plea-ugh…"

As the former baseball player was playing with his fingers inside his friend's anus he continued to rub the length, every a few strokes taking the treasure deep inside his throat. Leaving the treasure in his mouth, Yamamoto's hand that was previously stroking the now fully erected member shifted its position to the nuts and started to squeeze them. Soon he entered a fast pace of lick-the-head-squeeze-the-nuts-and-shift-the-fingers-inside-the-anus sequence.

As Yamamoto was bringing Tsuna to his yet another orgasm the door to the room was opened with a loud bang.

"I will bite you to death."

 _After some time, the Elements, if exposed for too long to over protectiveness from their Sky, will show similar trait which can grow into more dangerous depending on the previous feelings that the Guardians had before this curse starts._

 _The curse had never shown itself in full power, but it is believed that when it will reach its peak it might be unbreakable._

* * *

A/N2:

Thank you all for the support you had shown to this story!

R&R. See you next chapter!

Also, if you want a specific scene/pairing to be seen and explored here, please write me.

A/N3:

Next week's update won't be on time. I won't have an access to the computer, so it will be either a day later and it will be as usual - one chapter update per week, or I will update on Saturday of the next week and you will either have a double update or longer chapter. What do you prefer?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N1:

So... I didn't post last Saturday, so please be aware that there's one more chapter today as a sorry for the missed update. In the future if something of the kind will happen (and it will, please bear with me) I will give a warning in advance and the following time I will either post the corresponding amount of chapters (missed 1 date the next time posting 2 chapters) or lengthen the chapters to make up for the missed date.

A/N2:

Thank you all for the reviews and the followings. It really lifts my mood and helps to cope with the mundane life and its problems it throws at me.

83: Please, don't rush yourself and fully enjoy the presented chapters. Everything will be included... MUWAHAHA!

* * *

"I will bite you to death."

Hibari Kyoya was beyond furious. Not only did the other guardians inject something into HIS omnivore. Not only he wasn't the first of his Sky and the others had already a go at him, especially that pineapple-bastard. It also took him too long to find the fluffy brunet. And he had especially 'Hn.'-ed, calling 'dibs' on his omnivore. It wasn't his, Carnivore's, fault that the Herbivores understood nothing. So, naturally, as soon as the Demon had seen his fluffy brunet touched by the Sword-herbivore and on verge of cumming, if he was to judge by the whimper sounds that the Sky-flame user was producing, he stormed on the Rain guardian with his unleashed tonfas. Yamamoto more sensing the attack than actually seeing it, had already stopped what he was doing and was retreating from the infuriated Cloud. But it wasn't fast enough, and even though the attack had barely touched, the former baseball player was knocked onto the wall that was directly behind him. The force that was created by the hit was do strong, that from the impact was created a dent on the wall.

When the unconscious body of the guardian had slid down the wall, Hibari only smirked. Then, not carrying about anything he strode to the table where the brunet was lying on his back while trying to get his breath back.

"Omnivore." The blood-firstly prefect called as he was standing and taking in the sight of the naked body of his Boss. And what a sight that was. The upper body of the brunet was lying on the table desk, with his head turned sideways; mouth open half-way and the eyes unfocused; hands bent in elbows and raised above the head; chest covered in sweat, as the rest of the body was, rising with every single breath; abdomen covered in semen; legs parted and barely touching the floor with the tips of the toes, opening a nice view on the brunet's length and jewels, lying on the side, after ejaculating the white juice.

"Wao." Whispers the Prefect, gazing at Tsuna. The brunet hears it, but nonetheless gives a small whimper, that makes the Cloud quickly act. He hides the tonfas in the secret openings of his jacket, specially made for his dual-wielded weapons and scoops the brunet princess-style carrying him to the farther corner of the room from Yamamoto and at the same time the farthest place from the entrance. As he carried the smaller boy, the Cloud had checked the brunet's body for any abnormalities, noticing only the hikey and the difference of temperatures in different parts of the Sky's body. Satisfied that there was nothing major, but enraged that someone had already left his mark on the boy, Hibari, not giving it too much of the thought, bit the exact same spot, where Yamamoto had put his hikey. The Prefect had remembered the talk that the other Guardians had had about the liquid that they had wanted to inject into their Boss. So, when he broke through the skin he had immediately released the collected inside him flames into the wound, that he had created. That way Hibari managed to overpower the leftovers of the Rain flames and to give nanobots a new task. It managed to wake Tsunayoshi from his state of half trance and when he understood that the Vicious Demon Prefect of Namimori was not only holding him bridal-style, but also biting him, he gave a small yelp and tried to get down, but that had only angered the Cloud-flame holder, making him to clench his jaws more and growl from the depths of his throat. That had stopped Tsunayoshi from trying any more to escape and letting his Guardian a free reign. Feeling that the Omnivore had understood who was the Alpha in the current situation, Hibari smirked as he had unclenched his jaws and lowered the brunet on the floor letting him to stand on his own in the corner he had brought him to. The Vongola Boss immediately had backed away till his back touched the wall. Seeing that, the Cloud had came closer to the brunet and setting his hands on the walls, cutting of escape routs for the other completely

"Omnivore." Whispered the guardian lowering his head so that the whisper will go straight to Tsuna's ear.

"H-hibari?" Responded the smaller of the two, slightly trembling because of the cold in the room. "H-how d-di-d y-you f-fin-nd?"

"Hn." Because Tsunayoshi didn't manage to decipher the meaning of the 'Hn.'he looked up and was met with the steel-grey silted eyes of one of his guardians, of Hibari Kyoya. There could be seen the echoes of a playing huge smirk, that could be even counted as a smile on the young man's lips, that although had sent another way of goose bumps down the spine of completely naked brunet had also brought a burning want for more.

The skylark cupped the brunet's head and tilted it a bit back, thus opening himself a way to kiss the smaller boy. And that was exactly what he had done. The kiss was rough. Hibari went straight for the lower lip and when he was through with teasing it he had just bit it, drawing on some blood, that he had immediately drank.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was always afraid, not much but still scared, of his Cloud guardian, because he was the hardest to read among his friends. And at times he was the easiest one. Because of that when Hibari was near him he had always had goose bumps running wild through his body. Now, when the Prefect had cupped his head the brunet had felt as if small needles had pierced him through the fingers of the Demon of Namimori. And when their lips had touched at first it felt once more like piercing of the needles. Every single touch of that man had brought Tsuna the feeling of being pierced by tiny, little needles.

The skylark didn't stop on the kiss. The blood that he had drunk from Tsunayoshi's lip had the same copper taste that the blood usually has, but at the same time it was different. Hibari quickly made the brunet turn around and smashed him into the wall with one hand holding him at the base of the neck, while with the other unbuckling his belt and opening the zipper, letting his length to come out. While still holding the brunet at the base of the neck, he slapped his treasure a few times on the rear of his Boss, and quickly had entered the anus.

"GHAA!" shouted Tsuna as the Cloud guardian had entered his rear, but he was immediately silenced as the raven haired had shifted his hand at the neck and had squeezed the neck, successfully crushing the vocal cords and shutting off the windpipe. Hibari didn't waste time, while making sure that his Boss wouldn't shout anymore, he pulled out almost till the end of his length and slammed it back again. Then he had repeated the action, gradually picking up the temp of his thrusts. The hole was tight and with every thrust it brought him pleasure. At some point of time the Prefect had released Tsuna's neck and moved to play with the nipples, still thrusting his treasure in the brunet who was trying to maintain his balance by placing his hands on the wall in front of him. Tsunayoshi nor screamed nor whined, as Hibari had previously deprived him of his voice, and only the tear streams that were coming out of his eyes showed how much pain he was in.

As the Carnivore was nearing his climax he grunted and bit into the boys neck, at the same spot where he had bit him previously. The Sky had bent his back trying to find a position in which the bite would hurt less, what only led to being pulled to Hibari.

 _Like a wild animal… Showing its dominance, over a female…_

Squirming was useless. It only aggravated more the wound and made the Skylark more violent.

Making any kind of sounds was useless. Vocal cords were completely crushed and windpipe barely was able to let the needed air to come to the lungs.

Hoping that someone will come in here was useless. According to Yamamoto, 'his' nanobots that were tracking his location were shut off when came in touch with the flames of one of his Guardians, so the others wouldn't be able to find him with Hibari being a special case.

Feeling that something warm had started gathering at the bottom of his stomach, Tsunayoshi had readied himself for the coming orgasm, but then he had felt it.

Hibari Kyoya had stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N1:

Here's the **second** chapter of today. Thank you all for reading the story!

Mazura: I was so intending to do it. So, here you are!

* * *

The Cloud Guardian was close himself to the orgasm and he was glad to feel that the fluffy omnivore who had accepted his dominance was also quite ready for the coming climax. But then, all of a sudden he felt that something cold had touched him, right at the entrance to his rear.  
The Skylark was ready to turn around to face the brave, scratch that, the overly stupid herbivore who tried to make a move in HIM, the Carnivore, but as he started to do so he was faced with two problems. First, exposing HIS Omnivore in THIS state to an herbivore who is so low that they wouldn't be able to appreciate the beauty of the fluffy omnivore. Second, there was a knife and its tip was already piercing his neck right next to the carotid artery.  
"Ma-ma, Hibari-san, how are we going to solve this situation?" sounded the calm voice from behind the Demon Prefect. Even though it was calm, it was laced with something that the former prefect couldn't really figure.  
"Hn." _He is mine now. Leave!_  
Hibari was still standing with his back to the former baseball player and still biting the brunet, thinking on the way out of the sticky situation. He really wanted to 'bite to death' Yamamoto, but he still wanted to continue his certain action with the fluffy omnivore and the baseball-herbivore was in the way.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd say that…" the cold object that was previously just touching the entrance was roughly shoved into the anus, making the Cloud grunt in pain and release his hold of the jaws on Tsuna's neck. Before he could turn around something was strapped to his hips and with a sound of "kachik" the Skylark had figured out what was now stuck in his ass. It was a vibrating dildo.

"Dino had sent it over just the other day, especially made for you." Yamamoto had continued to speak, his calm voice laced with thick killing intent. Hibari had understood very clearly that he was in very dangerous position, as it was leaving his back completely open, defenseless against any harassment that may come from the Rain. Giving up for the time being after giving a sign that he was turning to face the Rain guardian Hibari had turned around, starting to get wobbly on his legs. When he faced the Rain, Cloud noticed the dark side of the smile that he was met with from the Rain, which was promising a lot of pleasure for him, and for the fluffy omnivore in his hands.  
Tsuna was near losing his consciousness for the n time this day. When he had heard Yamamoto's voice, Tsunayoshi had had mixed feelings. He was glad that someone had found them. He was scared of Yamamoto, as previously he was the one who had sexually assaulted him. With great effort, forcing himself to stay awake, he allowed Hibari to drag him around to face the Rain guardian.  
"Tsuna, can you hear me?" was the first thing that the Rain had asked the brunet, who was still in hands of the Cloud and sat deep on his treasure. Yamamoto quickly assessed the state that the Sky was in, and when the brunet managed to make a small sound to answer his Rain a smile 'worth a carnivore' had graced the lips of the former baseball player.

"Ready or not, here I come!" exclaimed the Rain as he took out a small ring with a long thin stick with small balls spread at equal distances from each other on it and gently lifted Tsunayoshi's length to a comfortable position. Hibari seeing what it was that Yamamoto wanted to do also quickly leaned the brunet onto his chest. Yamamoto murmured his thanks as he began inserting the stick into the urethra. To say that it was painless would say the complete opposite. The pain of the stick and the balls that were pushed through the urethra in erected and ready to eject the semen length was painful, and every little push of the object grated the inner walls and brought a pleasant itch. Tsuna wanted to scream and scream he did, but the only sounds that came out were whizzes and soon even they weren't heard.

When Yamamoto had pushed all he could he fixed it on the length with the help of the ring, so that the stick won't escape and had turned to Hibari, who was beginning to show the signs that he was losing the 'battle' against the vibrator. His breathing had become faster and shallower and the red tint that was on his face had become a few shades darker.

"Lift his legs." Yamamoto abruptly had told the Demon of Namimori. Hibari doesn't takes commands, even from the Omnivore, but now he was interested in what the Herbivore Alpha was going to do to the Omnivore, so he had complied with the 'request' and with the Rain's help had lifted the Sky's legs holding them just under the knees, opening this way a nice view of Tsunayoshi Sawada to the other guardian. Tsuna was lying on his Cloud's chest, shallow breathing, deep red tint on the cheeks, spreading to the ears; blood flowing out of the bite wound on the neck, the treasure slightly twitching with its every attempt to eject the stick that was inserted.

The smile never left the former baseball player's lips and after giving himself a few strokes along his length he stepped closer and put the head of his treasure near the entrance to Tsunayoshi's anus. After a few failures, the Rain had managed to push in and thrust his treasure into already filled rear of his friend and boss. Then Hibari had taken his length a bit out and thrust it in with as much force as he could, without falling down, as the vibrator was taking its toll on his body that was even before ready to climax. Both the Guardians were enjoying the tightness provided by their Sky's anus and rectum and the friction that they were getting from each other.

Tsuna, who couldn't even wheeze by now, was just opening his mouth in silent cry as two of his Guardians were raping him and stretching his butthole. And although it was a rape, it was giving him the pleasure he didn't think he would feel since the creation of the Connection with his Guardians. He was feeling as though he was reconnecting with their flame cores, learning a new side of the, a new depth, a new shade to their flame.

Yamamoto leaned in and Tsuna, without thinking twice had caught his face between the hands and initiated a kiss with his Rain guardian. The shock from the action of his Boss didn't last for too long, as Yamamoto took over the kiss and continuing to thrust inside Tsuna was exploring his mouth. When both of them broke apart from the kiss, Hibari who was feeling a bit rejected gently twisted the brunet's face and both of them had started to kiss, with the Skylark occasionally biting and pulling on the smaller male's lips.

It didn't take much longer for the Guardians to cum who did so with a grunt that showed how they were waiting for it, while the brunet who was also on his peak couldn't do so due to the device that the Rain had inserted into him. Yamamoto gently lowered the smallest of the three on the table, after both he and the Cloud had finished ejecting all of their semen into the boy.

"Hibari, I'm turning the vibrator off," told the Rain his Cloud colleague before he switched the device off, but before Hibari managed to take the device out he continued. "Dino had asked that you don't take it out. At all."

"Hn." Growled the Skylark dissatisfied, but not daring to go against the Don Chiavarone's 'request' he stopped fiddling with the strap that held the vibrator in place.

"Now, to the main show of this event," ecstatically whispered the former baseball player as he gave a few strokes to the brunet's length.

"Hibari-san, would you do the honors?" pointed gleefully the Rain at the contraption stepping aside. The Cloud giving the nod quickly stepped to the Sky and gently unlocked the ring that had held the device in place, also quickly stepping aside, letting the cum that had built in brunet's treasure to do the rest. The stick ever so slowly rose, pushed by the force from the inside, and the moment it was out a stream of semen shot out of the Sky, staining the floor beneath the desk.

That was the moment the Decimo of Vongola Famiglia had finally succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Location: UNKNOWN_

Reborn was sitting at the bar, with a cup of freshly brewed espresso in front of him. It was raining outside and fitted the mood of the World's Best Assassin just fine. He had finished the mission he had got from his Boss, Dame-Tsuna, a bit earlier than planned because of a dreadful feeling that was building inside of him and washing him over, completely interrupting with his job. As soon as he was finished with the coffee he was heading back to the mansion, to check on his student.

* * *

A/N2:

Any wishes can be PMed or sent in reviews. They are all welcomed!

Thank you very much for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS and showing your support in story!

The next chapter will be published as usual, on Saturaday. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N1:

Hi there, here's a new chapter for you to enjoy!

A/N2:

Guest: Solo 1827 is in chapter 5.

83: Ahaha... I guess you are right!

Mazura: ;)

* * *

The room was in silence. Hibari Kyoya spoke a long sentence.

"I repeat. Tsunayoshi is MINE. That's first of all. Second. WHO opened the mail from that stupid Bronco?"

Most of the guardians were stupefied. Yamamoto was trying to hide his snickers. Mukuro was laughing out in the open , to great annoyance of the Skylark. Hayato was silently opening and closing his mouth, not being able to find what to say. Lambo was trying to press himself into the chair to become invisible. Ryohei was shouting.

"H-ha H-hi-bari-haha-san, I can't believe you had actually bought it! Ha-haha!' after a while Yamamoto couldn't help himself and had laughed straight to the Cloud's face. "It was just a bought vibrator!"

As Hibari had hear it his face heated and quickly got a deep red tint, that would have put to shame a red rose.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Roared the mad Cloud as he lunged himself at the Rain with his tonfas in hands and spikes on the tips of the weapon. The Guardians who were sitting next to the baseball player quickly tried to get away from him, but the Rain calmly took out a small remote controller and with a simple press of a button he had activated the device that was still deep inside the Skylark at the maximum speed. That had immediately stopped the rampaging Guardian, making him stumble and fall on all four. The vicious demon, who was trying to ignore the device and to get up, was quickly turned into a moaning mess, as it rubbed itself right on _the_ spot. After a few minutes after the forced stimulation the Cloud had a very violent orgasm, which had even included seizure like behavior of his whole body. It took him another few minutes to collect himself and to finally get up.

"I'll bite you to death. Later," murmured the Demon of Namimori as he quickly limped out of the room leaving three shocked Guardians, one guardian who was lying on the floor trying to stop laughing and one absolutely calm Guardian who was sporting a Cheshire-cat-like grin.

"What did you tell him?" requested the information Hayato as soon as he was sure that the former Prefect was far away from the door to the room.

"Only that it was a parcel from Dino and that he had to wear it constantly." Innocently answered him the Rain.

"Yamamoto, you EXTREMELY have the guts to joke with Hibari, to the EXTREME!"

"Haha, I guess."

"But what BOTH of you did is unacceptable! Especially that fight-maniac! HE TOOK JYUDAIME'S VIRGINITY! I'll settly for you now, baseball-freak!" Shouted Gokudera out of the blue and jumping on the table, as lit bombs appeared in his hands. "I will disintegrate you at this very moment, baseball-freak!"

"If you manage to catch me first, that is!" Yamamato was already out of the door making the Bomber follow him out of the room.

"Kufufu, that certainly was amusing. Now, while all the loud ones are out of here… Ryohei, how's my dear Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro after finally calming down had sat back down at his sit and rested his chin on one of the hands that he propped on the table.

"Sawada-kun, will be recovered. He doesn't really even need the Sun flames, only to heal his vocal cords, to the extreme," answered the boxer, for once not shouting.

"Kufufu, maybe I should have another go at him… That Skylark did take his virginity after all."

"Yare, yare… some of us still didn't have at least one rendezvous with Tsuna-nii, and this one wants to have a second one…" Lambo sagged down the chair, popping a grape candy into his mouth.

"Maybe the little cow wants to add something else?" warned the Illusionist the boy in cow-printed shirt, while rapidly changing the kanji in his right eye, not stopping on one, making the boy cry out in fright and get to the Sun guardian as fast as he could.

"Mukuro, stop this to the EXTREME. Sawada is still in the medical wing and stay there, until I can allow him to leave. As of now, not one of you can enter his room until farther notice, to the EXTREME."

With that said, the boxer with the child in his hands stood up and also left the room.

"Kufufu, I wonder how the things will go..."

* * *

"…na..ii… Tsu…nii"

First returned the sense of hearing. The beeps of the machinery was giving hints that he was now in the medical wing.

Then came the sense of smelling. It had only confirmed the hints as he could smell the anesthetics in the air.

Trying to open his eyes, was proved to be the most difficult, but the moment he did, the eye lids fell down. The light was indeed too bright, and the brunet had complied with his body. Before the eyes did close he managed to catch a glimpse of something black and curly.

"Lambo?" hoarsely asked they boy.

"Tsuna-nii! You are awake!" the young lightning guardian had jumped on his older brother, but was caught mid air by a bandaged hand.

"Lambo, don't jump on Sawada. He needs his time and extreme quiet to get better," reprimanded familiar voice.

"Onii-san?" the brunet asked to verify the identity of the other voice.

"EXTREMELY! Now, Sawada, you have to rest," shouted Ryohei, putting the Lightning Guardian down to the floor and taking out a small closed vial from a pocket in his lab coat. Breaking the head of the container the boxer quickly drawn the liquid into the syringe and ejected the liquid into the IV. In a minute quiet snores were heard from the wounded brunet, whose face had relaxed showing that the boy had indeed had fallen asleep.

* * *

*zzz _zzzzaaa_ aaa **aapppppp!** *

" **GAAAAAH!** " The pain had shot from the pointing finger of the right hand and went up, straight to the left part side of his chest, making his body violently jerk, but because of the restraints that were tying him to the bed. His eyes had abruptly opened, with the pupil moving all around trying to find the source of the zapping that he had got.

*zzz _zzzzaaa_ aaa **aapppppp!** *

" **NGHAAAH!** "

"Tsu~na-nii~!" A young voice had sung and into the brunet's sight came his youngest Guardian – Lambo. The boy had smiled and gently pulled the sheet that was covering Tsuna, exposing his body to the slightly warm air of the room. He was dressed only in pajamas pants, thus leaving his upper body completely uncovered, revealing the many scars that were littering it.

 _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _NO!_

The Sky couldn't help himself, but to try and get away from the boy that he had, was, still considered his little brother, who also was his Lightning, but to no avail, as the restrains were still in place and painfully cut into his skin.

"Tsu~na-nii~, what is wrong?" genuinely worried, as the Hyper Intuition had whispered to the tied up brunet, asked the small boy as he advanced on his big-brother figure with a small green spark of electricity sparkling irregularly in his palms. He calmly placed one of his hands on the bare chest and held it in place until smoke started to rise from the brunet's skin.

" **FUUCK!** "

The pain was real. It hurt as hell and Tsunayoshi was too unfocused to control his speech. While and after the shock that he had received from the afro-haired boy he was thrashing against the leather bindings, trying to break free.

"The Lightning, as a lightning rod, protects its Sky by taking the attack on himself and diverting it," eagerly whispered the boy, all the time constantly giving small zaps of electricity in various places all around the Sky's body. Finger tips, toes, abdomen, chest, arm, armpit, thigh, calf, forearm.

Not quite satisfied with the results, as the brunet had gotten accustomed at the end to the feeling of the pain and had stopped shouting all together, Lambo had grabbed the pants and pulled them down. Giving a few small experimental charges to his brother's buttocks, the child smiled – the skin here was more sensitive and Tsuna was shouting in pain once more.

"It's pointless, Tsu~na-nii~," gleefully whispered the kid to the restrained teen, as he watched Tsuna's member slightly shake as it was erecting. "You can shout all you can, but no one will come in here… Maybe I should after all silence you, Tsu~na-nii~!"

The Lightning played in the Guardian's hands as he put them gently on the neck of his Sky. The wail was ear-shuttering, but the child just smiled as his brother was convulsing on the bed, restricted by the leather. The boy cackled as the brunet was slowly losing his voice and the smell of burned meat mixed with a hint of ozone had filled the room.

"Lambo?"

* * *

A/N3:

Thank you very much for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS and showing your support in story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N1:

Hi there! New chapter is here!

Mazura: This chapter has less painful images, so I hope you'll be okay...

83: Nyuhahaha... You will be (I hope) surprised in this chapter as well...

* * *

After giving the brunet the medicine, Ryohei had left the medical wing taking Lambo with him to let the Sky some time to recuperate. But he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when the child had left him. When he did take notice of the absence, the white haired young man didn't give it much thought and had continued on his way to his room.

Bacause Ryohei was usually a very loud person and with a bit of hyperactivity disorder, people around him had rarely giving him the credit he did deserve: Ryohei was crazy not only about boxing. He was very interested about medicine and he was even intending to go to medical school after graduating from the school. At home he had had various text books on the subject, which he was reading during the free time from homework and boxing. So you can imagine how joyful was the boxer when he had found that he has Sun flame and was to become the medic of Tsunayoshi's group that he had joined. He was ecstatic and was glad to use the knowledge he had acquired to help his sister's love interest, and later fiancée but with the time he had noticed something strange, disturbing and very exciting.

What he had noticed at first had stopped him from using his flames what had immediately led to him being bedridden for some time, as the amount of the flames in his body was too high for his body to operate normally. During the time he was in the bed Ryohei was prohibited from doing anything and so the loud boxer was left alone with his mind, at least for the times when he wasn't visited by the members of his family, by blood family as by his Family. And so he thought. The Sun flames that he had possessed were so pure that they were hurting and giving additional damage and at the same time healing after fully curing the wound if not stopped at the right time. He hated the idea of hurting his patients, but as he thought back about the facial expressions that his patients were having when the Flames were overflowing… he _loved_ them. And as he came to this realization Ryohei once again had started using his flames.

When he started healing once again he was learning to stop at the right moment on the subordinates, but on the Gurdians he was just having _fun_. Mukuro was just escaping him, as well as Hibari. They both had preferred to be healed by their subordinates. Although when they were returning from missions completely covered by bandages and band-aids, and the Sky was either in his Boss mode or was doing the puppy-eyes, those two were grimly going to Ryohei and because Sawada was usually accompanying them they couldn't attack the white-haired boxer and had to satisfy their killer intent by glaring daggers at the Sun-flame user. Gokudera was never in such a bad state that he couldn't heal himself as after one or two healing sessions with the Sun he started avoiding him. Yamamoto was still coming to Ryohei to get healed and after a few sparring sessions between the two the boxer was dealing the swordsman's wounds without abusing his ability to hurt after healing. Thanks to one healing session with Ryohei, when he wasn't too focused on the process Lambo had developed a new skill – hardening of the skin, so that he would get close to no damage from anything so that he wouldn't have to go the Healer, although after that mistake Ryohei had never hurt the boy and even tried to apologize by giving the boy a lot of grape candy. But the Sky, who was constantly getting hurt while trying to protect them all, was a frequent guest to the medical ward with the huge wounds or bleedings that wouldn't stop that he was getting during his fights. Sasagawa at first, when he was just learning when to stop his Flames at the right moment sometimes did unintentionally hurt the brunet, but as the time passed by he learnt even to control the amount of pain that his patient was receiving and he from time to time did give in to his want to hurt the boy even more and was 'over-healing' him. That didn't stop the brunet from coming to him, and even though when the boxer was 'over-healing' was always trying to maintain a smile on his face as a 'thank' for his job.

After a while, one of the times when the Sun-flame user was sitting in one of the medical labs and writing another entry into the brunet's medical history he had realized that he wants the boy to become his. His. _His._ **His.** H _i_ **s** …

The boxer had understood that what he wanted must be never known to anyone and had immediately started on his research to make Tsunayoshi his. Then the Guardian meetings had started. When he had arrived to the room where it was held, the white-haired boxer was surprised to see that the Sky wasn't one of the participants; however he was even more surprised that the female Mist was _not_ partaking in the meeting. One more surprise had brought him the subject that was going to be discussed at the meeting.

 _Possession of the Sky_.

Every single one of the Guardians had stood up and had said that they were going to pursue the Sky to try and make him theirs. Then there was a presentation of the nano-bots that were specially developed by the mechanics by Gokudera's order. At the end of the short meeting they had all decided on the date of the start and quietly had ended it.

Ryohei had an idea what kind of possession the other Guardians had meant, and he was also stuck with the problem that the object that all of them wanted to possess was none other but his sister's fiancé.

The problem was solved when he had thought of **that** …

* * *

"Lambo?"

When the child had heard that voice he had immediately stopped what he was doing quickly retracting his hands while getting as far a way as he could and simultaneously looking at the new-comer.

"Ryohei-nii? W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered trying to get as far as he could from the Sun-flame user and quickly escape the room but when the boxer had just smiled and shook his head he stopped.

The Sun had quickly stepped towards the brunet and put a hand with the Sun flames on his neck quickly healing all the damage that the Sky had received from the Lightning. When all was cured and before the Flames could deal additional damage the boxer had stopped his Flames.

"Don't worry Sawada, to the EXTREME! Everything is going to be perfect, to the EXTREME!" the Sun had beamed a huge smile to the confused brunet and had walked towards Lambo.

"Lambo, I have something that might help you," Ryohei had offered the boy a grape candy taking his hand and leading him to the farthest corner from their Boss. Making sure that Tsunayoshi couldn't see them Ryohei had taken out three syringes and giving two of them to the boy and the third still holding in his hands.

"This is a liquid that will help you stay in your own time when you use the ten-year-bazooka and to bring at the same time the one of you from the future. It also will prolong the effects of the bazooka."

As he was slowly eating the candy and looking over the syringes that he had received from his nii-san, Lambo had quickly understood what his big brother was suggesting and eagerly nodded his head.

"Okay, Lambo, I'm giving you the first shot," Ryohei had quickly taken a wadding and after dabbing it in spirit cleaned a little spot over the boy's vein, so that no infection would enter his blood stream from the injection. Quickly injecting the said liquid into the Lightning's blood stream the boxer gave an encouraging pat on the boy's shoulder and gave him the ten-year-bazooka.

"I still have a few things I need to prepare for Sawada, to the EXTREME! So go have fun!"

"Un, Lambo-san is off, nya-ha-ha~!" And the boy had ran off to his other older brother while shouting "Tsuna-nii~!". But what he didn't expect to meet was a snapped Sky, who was furious and had burnt the leather bindings with his Sky Flame. Ryohei wasn't already in the room as he had gone into a joint room to finish his preparations and to let Lambo have some privet time with Tsunayohshi, thus leaving a child with a totally enraged brunet who was trying to get the leg bindings off himself.

"LAMBOOO! What is the meaning of this! And where did you get the bazooka? And what's with these syringes?" The boy shrunk away from the mad brunet who was scolding him while still opening the bindings and when he could take no more he shouted something incoherent and pink smoke had filled the room after a loud 'pop'.

"Yare-yare… This is that time, right? C'mon, give me the shot," said a deeper voice and a minute later with another 'pop' the smoke had thicked.

"Oh, I know this place. C'mon, chibi-me, pass it to me," now said a voice even deeper than was before.

As the smoke had dispersed Tsuna could make out three silhouettes finally showing through.

"Hello, Vongola. It's time for… _fun_."

* * *

A/N2:

No hot scenes in this chapter, but as you can guess the next one will be just filled with them, muwahaha...

Thank you for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS!

I'd love to hear what you want to read in this story (pairings, sex scenes and etc.)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N1:

Although with some delay on my part, but chapter 9 is officially here!

Animatronic 2.9: Indeed.

Mazura: All kind of pairings, anything you want is a go. Even XanxusXTsuna ;)

83: Haha, okay

* * *

"Let's have some fun, Vongola."

The deep voice of 35-yeared Lambo had sent the creeps and heat waves running through the young Vongola Boss, even though he would never admit it later. As the smoke had disappeared three Lambos stood before Tsunayoshi.

 _I'm… totally screwed…_

"Now, I think that the oldest me is the better kisser, so…"

"You don't have to tell me twice," answered to the musings of 25-yeard Lambo the oldest between the three of them, licking his lips in anticipation. "Then… Lambo from this time is on the front, 25-yeared Lambo on the rear," he completed to divide the brunet and receiving agreeing hums and nods from himself from other times took the Sky's face between his hands and quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"M-hm?" The brunet tried to swat the holding hands away but as he was pulled towards the kisser he was put into dangerous position because he didn't have enough time to get free from all the restraints. He previously had opened both his hand bindings and managed to burn through one of the leg ones, thus putting him in a very tricky situation: any abrupt movement would have him falling down and breaking – slash – twisting the bound limb. When he had felt the 35-yeared Lambo pull him even farther from the bed, the Sky-flame user unwillingly let himself clang to the Lightning user, to steady himself.

"Lambo, you see what Lambo did there?" Both of the not participating Lambos were standing next to a wall, with 25-yeared Lambo was showing and explaining to the 15-yeared Lambo what their older counterpart was doing, while gently stroking his own length.

"Un, Lambo-sama can see that! He is using the position that Tsuna-nii is to his advantage!" nodded in understanding the smaller of the two, showing that he was following the events unfolding before them.

"Now, Lambo. Because you are responsible of the front, let me help you prepare yourself, so that you could _take_ a bigger part of your Sky," suggested the 25-yeared Lambo when his erection was already standing and he had noticed that the bulge in the 15-yeared Lambo was much more noticeable. Not really understanding what the older him was going to do, Lambo let the 25-yeared Lambo to take out his treasure out and to suck on it. While he was doing it, the 25-yeared Lambo slipped a hand inside the 15-yeared Lambo and started to massage the entrance to the anus, occasionally slipping in a finger and rubbing it against the walls of the rectum. The younger of the two had very quickly had become a moaning mess in his older self's hands, who leaned the teenager on the wall.

"Lambo, you still have your job to do," whispered the older to his younger version. "To reward you before you go to Tsuna-nii, I'm going to give you something."

"A-ah.. I-is it a-agh g-grape candy?" panting asked the 15-yeared Lambo, holding onto the wall so that he wouldn't fall down.

"Eh… No, but something much better," answered him 25-yeared Lambo taking out a small butt plug and giving it a few experimental licks. "Although.. I wouldn't mind a few grape candies myself."

With that the 25-yeared Lambo had gently as he could put the plug in sealing the anus and at the same time stretching it into the 15-yeared Lambo.

"Just a word of advice, you should also give a small hand job to the 35-yeared us. He will love it. I think."

After giving a small advice, the 25-yeared Lambo had left the 15-yeared himself and stealing a small kiss from the brunet climbed onto the bed behind the said boy.

"Hello, Tsuna-nii. Please, help me," he whispered into the Sky-flame user's ear as he took of his pants and started to rub his length between the buttocks, hitting Tsunayoshi's nuts, earning from him a shudder and a moan from time to time.

The 35-yeard Lambo wasn't only enjoying the brunet's mouth, exploring every bit of it with his tongue, giving him a bite sometimes on the lips, sometimes on the tongue; he was also rubbing the brunet's breasts with a _touch_ of electricity, already making a few small cracks in the gentle chest skin, which was previously sliced and burnt and electing loud and clear moans of pain and pleasure.

"Now, Vongola. Soon _you'll be ours_." Whispered 35-yeared Lambo between the kisses, as he released another small charge into the brunet's body.

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san will now start his responsibility," at the moment had come the 15-yeared Lambo and getting between Tsunayoshi and 35-yeared himself he took in the mouth already dripping length of Vongola Boss, starting to suck on it while with one of his hands he followed the advice he got from 25-yeared Lambo: he had taken out 35-yeared Lambo's treasure and started to stroke it.

"Argh-hha… hn-ghaaa…ahhhn…" All the _attention_ that the brunet was getting from his Lightning was making him a bit dizzy, and to stop the feeling all he could do was strengthen his hold on the 35-yeared Lambo, making his knuckles turn white.

After a while of rubbing his length on Tsunayoshi's butt, the 25-yeared Lambo had finally decided it was a good time to insert it into the brunet's anus and without too much trouble he did so, making the Sky cry out something incoherent as he started to ram the rear.

"Tsuna-nii, thank you for helping me," whispered the 25-yeared Lambo as he once again had pushed his length inside and hit the prostate, as Tsunayoshi had cried again.

This had continued for some time, before the Sky had slipped once again into a half conscious state, not letting himself focus on anything but the pleasure and the pain, the horror and the safe feeling that he was getting from yet another raping by one of his Guardians.

 _I… want it… to end…_

"Vongola, let go. I'm putting you on the bed," ordered the 35-yeared Lambo to the brunet after he had warned and had ejected his semen into open mouth of the younger self. Then he had smiled at the 15-yeared Lambo and winked at him. As he gently placed the brunet on the bed, with 25-yeared Lambo, still working on the rear he lifted the 15-yeared Lambo and placed him on the bed as well.

"Lambo, I'm going to take the plug out and I want you to sit on Vongola's length. I'll help you to do it, okay?" He explained to the teenager and after that he took the butt plug out. He helped his younger self to climb on Tsunayoshi and to insert the length into the open hole, which was easy as 15-yeared Lambo had previously lubricated Tsunayoshi's length.

"C'mon, Vongola, make your Guardian feel good," whispered the 25-yeared Lambo as he paused to guide the brunet's hands and put them on 15-yeared Lambo, to help him to ram his length into the teenager.

"Ne, Lambo, are you still wearing it? Ah, indeed you do," asked 35-yeared Lambo as he settled behind the 25-yeared Lambo, slipping his hand into his younger self pants and checking the anus only to find there a butt plug, similar to the one that was previously in 15-yeared Lambo. He quickly took it out, without hurting him too much and instead inserted his own length, starting to jam it inside, slowly raising the speed.

At the end it looked something like this: 35-yeared Lambo is inside 25-yeared Lambo, while he was inside Tunayoshi, who was with constant guidance of 25-yeared Lambo and 15-yeared Lambo was ramming the said teenager.

For some time they had all stayed this way, only moans were heard, before the first shudder had went through the 35-yeared and 25-yeared Lambo, as they had both reached the climax at the same time.

"G-gha… t-that wa-as good," with a slightly raspy voice said 25-yeared Lambo, as he sagged a little back, on the older version of himself.

"Indeed, a pity our time here is finished. I'll have to pass some thanks to Ryo-nii the next time I see him," replied him the 35-yeared Lambo and both had vanished in a cloud of pink smoke, leaving only Tsunayoshi and 15-yeared Lambo on the bed, with the teenager still being rammed, as the brunet was sticking his length in with growing vigor. Both of them had reached their limit at the same time, and as they had released their semen, both of them had fallen back on the bed, breathless and not fully conscious. They were lying, with Tsunayoshi tightly hugging Lambo, pressing him against his chest.

Tsunayoshi had come to sense quicker than his partner, and as he had taken the limp form of the teenager he thought what he had done.

 _Oh God… I had raped a minor…_

* * *

A/N2:

Thank you for reading LUSTFUL ELEMENTS!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N1:

Hey-o! The new chapter is here.

83: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well.

farronewp: You are right, but he had had guilt less sex for the whole time... let him catch up with the _reality_ if he so wants it...

Mazura: Heard you clear and loud. Let's see where it will go then!

Gly: Haha... And more you get!

* * *

 _Oh God… I had raped a minor… And I… had_ enjoyed _it…  
_ The brunet was sitting on the bunk bed with his legs dangling on one side of the bed, as he was thinking back to all the things that had happened to him. It has been only a bit over one day but he had already experienced 7 Paths of Hell: first was his male Mist, then the man who was the first to become his Element, than Rain and Cloud separately and then united, and after all of these his small Lightning, who had had just hit the puberty tried to test his electricity resistance and then tripled himself, bringing himself from ten and twenty years into the future with a malfunctioned bazooka.  
Tsuna growled as he tried to think of what may come his way now and was so deep immersed into his thoughts that he hadn't notice how his Sun had come towards him.  
"Sawada?" The boxer had asked the brunet startling him and making him jump in surprise.  
"Onii-san?" He squinted a bit, as if trying to verify the identity of the speaker. "Ryohei, I really didn't mean it! He just forced himself on me... Oh God, I sound like a pedophile... Making excuses... He just forced himself on me, and there were also him from ten and twenty years into the future... and I... think we did a foursome... Oh God! Ryohei what in the of all saints name are you doing?"  
As Tsunayoshi was rambling, the Sun-flame user walked towards the teenager and after checking his vitals and finding the butt plug that the 25-yeared Lambo had used on his younger self he put it back inside the 15-yeared Lambo. Tsuna had tried to stop the white haired boxer and instead just fell down the bed. When he had finished with the teenager, he picked Tsunayoshi bridal style.  
"Let me down! Why did you do it?" Tsunayoshi didn't struggle the hold, even though his Intuition was going crazy and giving him a serious headache, because his whole body was hurting and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to fend off the boxer as he had carried him many times to the medical wing when the brunet was wounded or so sore, that he wouldn't be able to move a limb without the pain.  
"Because he needs it for his training to the EXTREME!" Answered him Ryohei entering the next room which could be called his cabinet. The room didn't have any windows. On one side of the room was a gigantic cupboard where could be seen numerous vials, all of them holding a different chemical. To the opposite wall was an enormous desk with all kinds of optics and other technology, all sporting sparkling handles that showed that they were used a lot. In the middle was a capsule as big as a fully grown man, with a glass door. Different tubes were coming out of it and going towards a computer that also was standing on the desk. In the corner next to the door was a plant with green-bluish leaves and long bouncy smooth branches. As the pair had entered the room, the Sun had activated his flame and applied it to the brunet. It had quickly healed all the small wounds that were just littering the brunet's body but as they healed the boxer had continued the use of his flame, moving it through the body, creating a wave of pain that after going through the whole body concentrated in the heart area. That had made it harder for the older to hold the brunet, who squirmed in his hands trying to ease the feeling of pain. A smirk found its way to Ryohei face as he watched his Sky, in pain from his own flame and that had only fired his desire to do as he had decided.  
When Tsunayoshi had almost stopped reacting to the pain that was provided by the flame the white haired boxer took the brunet to the plant and still holding the young man in his hands touched one of the leaves with sun flame. The plant had reacted immediately, gently rustling with its leaves. It reached towards the body of the brunet and circled two of its branches around the elbows. When it had completed the process, the plant had yanked the boy from the Sun's hold and took for itself, holding the Vongola Decimo as a marionette by the arms in front of the Sun-flame user.  
"Good, keep him like that. I still didn't finish a few things, so you can play with him, for a bit," ordered Ryohei to the plant as he had turned towards the capsule. The tree had rustled, as if understanding the command given to it and not waiting too long had started in its game play.  
Tsunayoshi had almost overcome the previous feeling of pain from Ryohei flame, so when he had felt something cold and hard slip into his pants and starting to rub against his length and probing his abused entrance, he did the most reasonable thing - he panicked. Even after a full day of violation Tsuna couldn't find a way for himself to just enjoy it.

The plant receiving free reign from the Sun Guardian and feeling what kind of activity was the scariest for the brunet it had gone for the sexual assault. Its branches had started wandering around the body, small branches twisting around the nipples, gently circling before closing on themselves and thus limiting the blood flow there; slipping a few branches with the leaves it had tugged for a bit on the elastic that was holding his pants up before pulling them down completely and discarding them bellow the brunet; slipping a thick branch into the boy's mouth forcing him to suck on it, imitating a blowjob.

It didn't much of anything else, just slowly and gently stimulating the abused and already tired body of the Sky, slowly getting it to relax. The slow stimuli had really relaxed the Decimo and he even started to enjoy it, focusing only on the sensations and not trying to think of what was going to come. It had continued until the moment that the brunet had heard a loud thump sound. At the same moment the plant had stopped its slow assault and had became more forceful, with a few branches reaching for the Sun who had collapsed at the table and was sleeping with his head on his hands.

The plant had immediately inserted a bunch of thin small branches, twisting them all inside its victim, making thus a thick dildo, which was hitting the spot right at the place with the small ends of the united branches, quickly raising the bar of arousal. As the branches had reached the white-haired boxer Tsuna had felt how his energy was slowly sucked from him, transferring into the plant, leaving him weaker and emptier. As he was growing more tired with every second he had noticed that his Sun was waking up, gaining back his facial color and looking more energetic than he was before.

"Onii-san…"

The last thing Tsuna had remembered before falling asleep was that Ryohei had jumped from his chair and swatting the branches away from himself ran towards him.

* * *

"Onii-san…" had whispered Tsuna before his body had fully sagged in the hold of the Flame-Sucker Plant*. The boxer had panicked when he had felt how fast his Flame was replenished when he had woken up from his impromptu nap in the lab. He had immediately had figured out what was the reason behind it and had rushed to his creation, to stop the process. So when he had heard the weak plea of help he was shocked by his Sky's actions and behavior and had even accelerated.

"Oh, come on to the EXTREME! Release him!" had shouted the Sun as he with force tore the brunet from the plant. He had used so much force that when the plant did let go the boxer had landed on his rear point with the brunet tightly held in his hands.

"Well, I guess it's time to continue with my plan."

* * *

*Flame-Sucker Plant: a plant with green-bluish leaves and long bouncy smooth branches. Designed by Ryohei to react to his Sun Flames. When his level of Flames falls to the dangerous low percents, the plants captures or uses the captured in its branches to suck out of them the flames and passes them to Ryohei.

Also acts as executor, can kill\rape\do anything Ryohei tells it to do. Especially likes sexual assignments. Doesn't need to be watered, but does request to be feeded Sun Flames.

* * *

A/N2:

I'm so glad! Chapter 10! In a few chapters the first arc of the story will be finished and we will be able to move on and get even more _action_ , if you know what I mean. Murrrrr...

Any wishes can be PMed or sent in reviews. They are always welcomed!

Thank you all for reading, favoring, following and reviewing on the story. It really makes the day brighter and motivates me to write the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 - Halloween special

A/N1:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Please enjoy the holiday special :) The story will resume with the next update.

 **Mazura** : You will have to wait a bit more to find out, dear Mazura, kufufufu~

 **don'twannado** : Of course! Nothing else and less for our couple ;)

 **83** : Thank you for the constructive review, I'll try to improve.. Now bout the plant, you know that there are theories that we release a certain amount of energy or that we have some kind of magnetic force field around our bodies, so what the plant was designed to do was to collect this energy and store or pass it to Ryohei. Based on his shackle of sun, that also collects the energy from the damage that he collects to charge the shackle...

 **Gly** : Nothing else to say, but please bare with me until we arrive to that...probably... The curse in some cases can evolve into full madness swallowing everything and everyone...

* * *

Due to the storm that had started a few days ago all the electricity was cut off and wouldn't be restored until the rain and the wind had quieted down. The halls were dark and eerily quiet. As if nobody had dared to come out of his room at this hour and go anywhere. In one of the rooms a certain brunet was sitting at his mahogany desk with huge stacks of signed and unsigned papers around him, on his desk, on the floor. He was not signing the documents as he was doing it a few hours ago, because the candle he had put in his office had long burned away and Tsunayoshi was already seeing his seventh dream. He had signed half the documents that he had previously in his room, before Gokudera had brought in some more that had somehow managed to arrive, despite the storm that had covered the region, thus multiplying the amount of work by two.

The old clock that was standing in the office had strike midnight, and with a strong gust of wind one of the windows had opened with a snap. The curtain had immediately followed the wind that had entered the room filling it with fresh and cold air and wrecking chaos all around the room.

"It's time!"

A light step on the railing of the balcony had indicated the appearance of a shadowy figure, who was immediately followed by another seven. Burning onyx eyes were seen, even though the fedora was covering the face.

"H-hai…"

"Kufufufu… I will definitely not share anything, maybe only with you… my dear Chrome."

"I'll bite you to death."

"Yare-yare."

"Ahaha… Got'cha kiddo."

"Shut up, you baseball freak! Not one of you will lay his dirty hands on him! Except of you, Reborn-san."

Before the last one could scream what he was going to say ("EXTREME!") the two that were the closest to him had quickly slapped their hands on his mouth so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping brunet with his shout, to the extreme.

The owner of the onyx eyes had only smirked, and with a single movement of a hand, his accompaniers had vanished all in individual smoke columns.

"Indeed, let's have some fun, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 _Wake up!_ _ **NOW!**_

He woke up with a startle and quickly looked around himself stark naked, trying to understand where he was. He was sitting in the middle of a meadow. In the middle of a meadow. It wasn't your usual field. Nope, not at all. The sky was indigo, with a hint of violet that was coloring the surroundings. The brunet tried to scream, but to his surprise he had found that no sound came out. He scrambled to stand up, almost falling down. But at the end he did fall down back on his butt as he turned around only to find a purple haired, with a pineapple shape, girl who had kissed him right on the lips. She was standing there, looking down on him, licking her lips and here only uncovered eye shone with a fire that had held a promise.

 _Definitely not something good._

He didn't have enough time to figure what exactly it was as he felt something climbing up his legs, slipping between the skin and his clothes, binding him to the spot and raising him a bit above the ground. The girl smiled, showing her teeth, and happily giggled as next to her had materialized a man with a similar hair style, his heterochromatic eyes shining brightly with the red and blue lights.

"Kufufu. You are ours. But you are not worthy enough to get a kiss from Chrome. So shall I purify it for you?" he asked, a trident in his hand dangerously close to the brunet's neck, as he crouched and placed the kiss at the same spot as the girl previously.

 _Light the Flames, you idiot!_

Before the boy could react to the outburst of his intuition a sound of metal met by metal was heard and a spark was seen.

"I'll bite you to death," had announced the newly arrived, forcing the heterochromatic man to retreat a bit.

"So the Skylark had finally arrived, kufufu."

"M-mukuro-sama?" the girl asked, materializing her own trident and leaning on it.

"I will not let this brute to destroy our Holly Night, my dear Chrome."

Hibari decided not to waste any time, and the moment he had driven the other male from bound Tsunyashi he had made his move, taking advance on the vines. The grey eyes flashed as he had taken off the brunet's trousers and pants and without much preparation thrust his already erect member, which he had released at the same moment from the confinements of his clothing, into the anus of the scared boy.

 _You are really an idiot. Why don't you get FREE?!_

Chrome's eye that had seen the raven-haired do that had shone more brilliant, as a red tint had covered her cheeks. Mukuro seeing the change in his partner had transported to stand in front of the brunet and forcing his head down, while opening his mouth he put his own erected length inside the wet cavern and started to slowly rock his hips, every time entering till the nuts.

The two Guardians Slowly but surely were drilling their treasures into the brunet, enjoying every second of it. Chrome, not being able to take it anymore had sported a nosebleed and wobbly sat down, still looking at the group sex that was in front of her.

 _You have really outdid yourself now._

"Yare-yare… Chrome-nee, are you okay?" asked a young man in a shirt with a cow print holding out a handkerchief to the young woman.

"Thanks, Lambo," Chrome had taken the named article and wiped with it the blood from the nose. The boy had nodded, and giving her a small kiss on the lips tried to walk towards the three, who were so immersed in their own would that they hadn't noticed appearance of yet another spectator, but he was stopped by the purple haired girl, who pulled him back.

"Help me to get up," she had whispered to him, and when the young man complied with the request they had together walked towards the trio. Chrome had quickly taken her place in front of Tsunayoshi, forcing him to eat her pussy by sitting on his face, while she was kissing Mukuro at the same time giving him a handjob. Mukuro even though was a bit surprised to see his protégé joining in to the madness, didn't show that and had even taken control over the fumble attempt of a kiss from Chrome. Lambo had immediately taken the only available spot at the brunet's treasure as he had crouched below and had started on a blowjob of his own, forcing the victim of all the love to jiggle in his confinements.

 _You now that they are not normal people, right?_

Even though Tsunayoshi couldn't express how much he was enjoying the current situation, it wasn't quiet. With every thrust, with every move, with every lick the group was moaning, whispering words of encouragement, sighing savoring every moment.

"Ahaha… You look great guys," after a while a pair of brown and green eyes had appeared revealing the owners: Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Get off him, you barbarians! You have no right even to lick the soles of his shoes!" seeing the scene, Gokudera rushed to the group full of intention to stop them at once, but as he was gaining speed a hand shot out and caught him by a hem of the shirt.

"Ma-ma, 'dera, let them enjoy this night to the fullest and let us join into this as well," Yamamoto tried to convince his fellow friend to stop and calm down, but when the silveret had heard the proposal he had taken out a bunch of dynamites which Yamamoto had quickly extinguished and pulled him into a French kiss. Not expecting such a dirty trick from the baseball freak it took some time for the Bomber to collect himself and decide what to do: to break free or break the rules, this once. Luckily for Yamamoto Gokuera had chosen the later and after the passionate kiss both of them had joined into the mess that was enjoying himself. Gokudera had taken it on himself to treat Tsunayoshi's member, shooing Lambo away, who had taken this chance and after Yamamoto had inserted his length into Gokudera had taken control over Yamamoto's rear.

 _And when we figure out who they are, we are going to be screwed… really hard…_

"EXTREME GROUP SEX!"

The last to appear was the infamous for his voice boxer with his grey eyes flashing as he took in the picture that was before him. The brunet, already visibly tired and feeling the blare of Hyper Intuition tried to shake off the members of the harassing group, but all his attempts were in vain as the bonds were still strong and they were all clutching strong onto him.

Seeing there no free place on the brunet, Ryohei had decided to join in by eating out Hibari's anus, who to much surprise didn't lash out and even took a more comfortable position to allow the boxer a more comfortable access. Lambo seeing what one of his big brothers did and seeing how his member was in desperate need of attention had twisted himself, so that he was still penetrating Yamamoto and took into his mouth the slightly twitching and hot Ryohei's treasure, at first kissing it along the length and slowly starting to swallow it, until it had reached his throat.

This madness had continued until one moment that Hibari had felt how the rectum of the poor brunet was twitching showing that he was closing into his long awaited orgasm. As soon as he felt it, the others had immediately stopped what they were doing and the vines had lowered the heavy breathing brunet onto the grass, so that he was facing the sky and the creepily white with red shadows moon.

 _They are vampires; you know that, don't you? Your Guardians are_ _ **freaking**_ vampires _?_

As his back had touched the cold and wet grass all the guardians had fallen on their knees and opening their mouths had pierced with their canines different parts of his body. Mukuro and Chrome had chosen places close to the neck, but on different sides; Gokudera just a bit above the brunet's heart, while Yamamoto at the upper right side of the abdomen; Lambo had bitten into the wrist of his right hand, Ryohei into the left lower abdomen and Hibari chose a place very close to the still twitching length of the abused brunet. As they were sucking on his blood balck dots had appeared in the corners of the vision of the brunet who was fighting not to lose to the coming blood loss. He raised his left hand and just a moment before falling into the welcoming unconsciousness a Sky flame lit on the Vongola Ring.

 _Too late…_

As the Vongola Decimo let himself lose to the dark, the now full Guardians one by one had released their Boss and closing their eyes had fallen asleep at the same place.

* * *

He woke up with a startle and sitting up he quickly looked around himself, trying to understand where he was. He was sitting in his bed, a ray of light was coming through the curtains. Trying to move and get out of the bed he noticed that he wasn't alone in the bed. His Guardians all sprawled in different positions across the bed, lying on each other. Smiling brightly and figuring that whatever it was that he had seen was just a bad dream Tsunayoshi had let himself fall back and drift back to slumber.

What he didn't know was that in the dark corner of the room onyx eyes were shining brightly.

"You are ours, and only ours, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

A/N2:

The story will resume with the next update.

Thank you all for reading, favoring, following and reviewing on the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N1** :

I AM NOT DEAD. Yet.

I know. It's my fault: I had a small delay (course) that had forced me to stay away from the computer the last weekend and this whole week, so I couldn't publish nor warn you about the update. So here I'm now, with a new chapter.

 **Azurame Neve** : Please don't worry. Your dirtiest dreams will come true when the time comes *wink-wink*

 **Gly** : The previous chapter was a Halloween special, not connected to the plot of the story. Just a nice small break. And about the the other Arcobalenos... Who knows?

 **x3** : Thank you! Happy belated Halloween!

* * *

Still cradling the brunet in his hands and giving a wary eye to his plant, Ryohei had taken the boy to the capsule. He had put the boy inside the machine and after connecting a few tubes to the limp body of Tsunayoshi, he had closed the see-through door. After that the Sun flame user had turned to the computer that was standing near and started to set the program controlling the capsule. It didn't take long for him to run the program and soon the machine was gently humming while releasing white puffs of smoke. Sparring a glance to his yet another creation, Ryohei had turned back to the computer monitor following the graphs and the numbers that were slowly decreasing. All this time the white haired young adult not even once thought about the consequences of what he was going to do to the brunet and as he had followed the data showing up on the screen, his hands clenching and unclenching constantly on his knees with the shoulders slowly tensing.

He had felt that something was wrong. It was all too easy; he didn't have any obstacles that were preventing him from going through with his plan from the very beginning, when he was just developing the cryogenic capsule for his plan not a single person had thought about the reasons for his sudden interest in technology and successful construction of a very advanced medical technology, even though it was a common knowledge that he wasn't that good with advanced apparatuses. That is until a cool tip of a gun had pushed at the back of his head and a very recognizable voice had demanded to stop the process.

"Hello. But you know, this process is very complex and if abruptly stopped, could lead to the death of the object, don't you, Reborn?"

* * *

When he had arrived at the mansion the uneasy feeling that he had had and made him finish the mission earlier than planned had sky rocketed and expecting the worst, for the World's Greatest Hitmen don't fear, but nothing that he couldn't cope with, he had walked into the mansion unnoticed by anyone. Not that there was anyone.

Usually the Sky flame was felt already at the entrance of the mansion, and in some places where the Sky of the Famiglia could be usually found there was the highest concentration of the said Flame. After that the flames of the Sky Guardians were felt and that helped to identify the presence of the guardians in the mansion. There was no Sky Flame felt in the air.

His first destination was his stupid student's office, to check if he was working his ass off, as any self respecting Boss of a high rank would be doing. When he had entered the said room through one of his secret entrances he saw a huge amount of papers and no student. Taking a few sniffs of the air, Reborn cringed his nose in distaste – the Dame student of his had neglected his Boss duties for now more than 24 hours. Rolling his eyes at the strange behavior of the brunet, the Sun Arcobaleno had left the room. He headed to the sleeping chambers, intending to wake him up if he was found in the room.

As the thick door to the room that had served to the many generations of the Vongola Bosses and had provided its comfort to them opened with a soft click. Reborn was hit over with the leftover Mist Flames. The man shadowed his face with the trade-mark fedora as he swiped the room. The room was full with this particular flame, concentrating and creating a small whirlpool on the bed, indicating the location of the Mist flame user when he had activated his flames. Walking closer, intending to figure out the reason for the use of the Mist Flames in the room of the Sky, the Arcobaleno had noticed a small amount of the Sky flames left on the bed as well.

 _It wasn't just to fight off someone… Too little Sky flames… Something else was going on…_

The Sky flames were identified as his Student's. And they were used to relay a message.

 _"_ _HELP."_

* * *

It was a first.

Reborn didn't really know what to do. The buzzing of the technology in the room, the rustle of the Flames draining plant, the even breathing of the Sun Guardian, still sitting with his back facing him and watching the information appearing on the monitor.

"Both of us have Sun Flames, so both of us will heal him," at the end Reborn had decided. "Stop the process. _Now_."

 _Or I will make sure that to the end of your days you will not see Tsuna, your sister, the sun light and everything precious to you… At all._

Ryouhei hearing the veiled threat had reluctantly complied with the order and with a press of a few buttons on the keyboard the data had started rapidly changing. The temperature was quickly rising and as soon as it hit 37 degrees above zero the door of the capsule had opened. Tsuanyoshi's body had started to slowly fall down and all the wires that were connected to him being pulled out by this, the Hitman had caught the brunet before they were all disconnected. Pulling out the rest and lifting the still cold body in bridal style, the Arcobaleno with a jerk of his head ordered the Vongola's Head Medic Expert to follow him.

* * *

Following the faint trail of the Sky flames, Reborn had come up to the Storm's room. There were more leftover Sky flames and by its swirling there was indeed a small brawl with a Sun and a Rain flames users. There was also some weird Storm Flames near the bed, but because they weren't mixed with the Sky flames Reborn had ignored it in the favor of the other flames. Annoyed at the strange Flame prints the Sun Arcobaleno had continued on his trail of the Sky Flames.

What ever was going on was Tsuna's fault. That was clear as chaos to the Hitman. And when he would find that pathetic excuse for a Vongola Boss, especially the one known as the Reincarnation of the first generation Vongola Boss, Neo-Primo, he was going to kill him, bring to life, kill again and train him to death.

* * *

"More Sun Flames, Sasagawa! And move to his legs!"

The brunet was lying on a bunk, connected to the breathing support system and to the heart rate machine as the Sun Arcobaleno and the Sun Guardian were trying to get Tsunayoshi's body's systems to restart as they hadn't start again after the defrost. Reborn was working on the heart, forcing it to pump blood through the cold body of the brunet. It was hard work, because if it wouldn't start doing it so by itself in a few more minutes they could decrease that the Vongola Famiglia had no Boss to lead it. Of course the fact that he was killed in the Sun Guardian's experiment with cryotechnology would have to stay hushed up. As the both of them were massaging the different parts of the body, pumping it with the Sun Flames, the Arcobaleno had noticed that the brunet had many new bruises on his body; some of them were of the sexual character.

Ryohei was staying quiet all this time and was just submissively carrying out the short orders given by his little brother's mentor. Even though on the outside he was calm, the silveret wasn't. He had almost killed the little brunet, who had given him so much, a place, a family, an interesting life. _He wasn't going to let his mistake **kill**_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Tsuna_. That was a no good move. With the new found resolution the Medic's Flames had become even clearer and more concentrated.

* * *

The Sky Flames had brought him to one of the secret rooms where the Vongola Bosses stored their diaries for the future generations. Reborn looked around the room, while a smirk was slowly crawling up his face. At least his student wasn't too dumb not to think that nothing was going on and had tried to research something. Sudden spike in Cloud Flames and a smaller of Rain Flames once again had stopped the Hitman in his tracks. The Sun Arcobaleno quickly searched the room for any hints for what was happening here and he had finally found some: spots of dried blood and something white and dry in the corner. He had also felt there a huge amount of Cloud Flames, with equally strong Rain Flames mixed into it. Almost as he was ready to leave the room strong Sky Flames flooded the room. They were everywhere. The strength of the Flames didn't intervene with Reborn's ability to distinguish the Flames and he had immediately known that it was his Student's. When the Flames had weakened a bit, Reborn located the source before they had disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared. It was in the medical wing.

* * *

"Pao-pao-sensei, we've managed."

"Indeed."

Both the males have slipped own to the floor, completely exhausted but relieved. They had managed to restart the brunet's body's system and he was now completely covered in warm blankets and even breathed on his own, although with the help of the oxygen supply. They had managed to avoid the crisis. For now.

* * *

A/N2:

Thank you for reading the story and constantly showing your support!

Now, the subject that interests all: the next update. The next chapter should be published as usual, but after that the schedule will become rather rapid. More details about the update schedule will be published with the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N1:

I'm back! Rather short, but it brings us closer to the cherished and loved by many R27, kufufufu~.

 **Mazura** : Yes, I also can't wait for that scene!

 **don'twannado** : Sorry to disappoint you. This chapter is a bit short, but next chapter... if you know what I mean ^^

 **x3** : I'm glad to hear that you like it!

* * *

The smell of the old wood mixed with the strong coffee was filling the room. The long rectangle table that was standing in the middle was completely filled with paper stacks. The people that were gathered around it had to stand to see each other because of the amount of paperwork. And no one dared to stand near the one that was leading this meeting, Reborn.

"What were you thinking?" sounded his cold voice making the smallest hairs to stand, giving just a glimpse at the anger held inside.

"A-ah… R-reb-born-sama… I-it's n-not w-wh-at y-you m-migh-t t-t-to t-think…" Answered him Gokudera, as the Right-hand man should do, if there was no Boss. He was the second in command, although right at the moment he wanted the most to just disappear from the face of the earth, and go so far away that it will, maybe, most likely… not, take the World's best Hitman take awhile to find him. If he can get alive out of the room.

"Kufufu," the male Mist laughed, putting a hand on his hip. "Like you don't feel it, Mister Hitman. The smell, the vibration, the pull of Tsunayoshi's Flame and its Call, making you drool, to lose control… to just take him for yourself."

Reborn hadn't really expected that kind of an answer and in attempt to hide his face pulled the fedora lower. At the same time, as he was standing there, the hand still on the trademark fedora, he felt that it was the answer that he was expecting and that he was indeed himself feeling this pull for so long, that he was gradually giving in to it. He could have been the one who broke the first under the Call.

"As a punishment for loss of control over yourselves you are to do ALL of the paperwork while Tsunayoshi is healing up," barked Reborn, suddenly moving and slamming the door shut, as he left the Guardians alone.

"What was that to the extreme?"

"Mah-mah, the most important thing that none of us had to learn the Leon-Jig," laughed the Rain as he gave a few encouraging squeezes to the Strom's shoulder before sliding in exhaustion down to the chair.

"Hn."

"Eh, no! You don't, you freaking Skylark!" responded the drained Storm. "You have to do it as well! You are to blame for Jyudaime's placement into the medical department and thus giving the turf-head and the stupid cow their chances!"

"Then let's get started, so I could go and search for my dear Tsunayoshi, kufufu~" Mukuro was the first who sat down and started to work on the pile closest to him.

"You fucking pineapple, you were the one who started it all!"

"I really think we should first take down Lambo, though to the Extreme…" proposed Ryohei as he sat down, trying to clear some place around him, so that he could start working.

"Nah, don't bother," answered him Yamamoto doing the same.

Soon the whole room was sitting quietly, all working on the documents. Except for Lambo, who was dangling head down in the corner of the room, with his mouth tied with a rope.

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry. But it would seem that I had fallen to that too._

* * *

When he woke up, everything was black. It was as if he was inside a space with no gravity, and when he managed to overcome his fear a small orange flickering light had appeared. Willing his body to get to it Tsunayoshi had soon arrived to it. It was the first Vongola Boss, Primo. Before the Decimo could voice out his surprise in seeing his ancestor, the blond had stopped him.

"You already cannot stop what is going on in your Family."

* * *

The second time he had woken up inside a completely white room, where there were no seen borders between the floor, walls and the ceiling. At least there was gravitation and the brunet had quickly found himself sitting on the very comfortable floor. His body was hurting all over, but his Flame core was burning, filling him with energy he had rarely felt. Trying to understand the reason for that he very fast had noticed that his Core was connected with 6 others, who were constantly supplying him with the afore mentioned Energy, and constantly demanding for renewal of the contact with him, his body, his Flame. Not expecting to feel that, Tsuna had withdrawn from it and tried to calm down.

* * *

A/N2:

Thank you for reading the story and constantly showing your support!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back. Read the A/N at the end of the story.

* * *

 _The Chaos… It is out of my control. Which I will regain. And then…_

The room was filled with the smell of dusty wood, which was in the sun for the whole day.

Tsunayoshi was already fully dressed when Reborn had entered the room.

"Tsun…" the Hitman had started but was interrupted by the brunet.

"Hello, Reborn. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you, when you had returned from the mission," the young Vongola Boss smiled at his mentor apologetically. "But now I'm feeling much better, so I'm going to return and continue with my work."

"About that, Dame-Tsuna… " While the Decimo was talking, Leon had shape-shifted in the Arcobaleno's hands and had became a lasso which Reborn had started to swing the loop before throwing it at the brunet. Only thanks to the intuition did Tsunayoshi sidestepped and mange to escape. The lasso loop landed right next to him, immediately changing into a snake, with its end still in Reborn's hands. The snake quickly curled itself around the brunet's leg and the Hitman pulled on the other end making the brunet fall down on the back. Reborn moved to his charge in his goal to restrain him, but Tsunayoshi twisted his body do that when the World's Strongest Hitman was almost on him, the brunet was able to land a heavy kick on the Arcobaleno's chin. Reborn, being the Number One Hitman, had caught the leading leg.

"I must say, I had expected more from you, after all that improved connection with your elements," the Arcobaleno applied more strength holding the leg and he had only smirked when a panicked expression passed on the brunet's face.

"H-how did you know?" whispered the Decimo before he held onto the floor and twisted his leg out of the Arcobaleno's hold.

"Oh, please… The whole mansion **reeks** of your newly gained connections. When I had arrived , your flame could be found concentrated only in the 'Rape' zones, mixed together with the flames of the Guardians that had initiated the contact," explained himself the Hitman, Leon in his hands taking on the form of a gun, pointing right at the brunet's forehead. Without long thinking, purely by the urge of his Hyper Intuition he had ducked the first bullet, as he charged straight at the older man. Reborn was continuously shooting the bullets, until the very moment when the brunet had crushed into him and had pinned him down.

"And now what? You cannot really reverse the connection now, Tsunayoshi," the Sun Arcobaleno smirked at the brunet who had promptly blushed and quickly got of the hitman, taking a cross-legged position next to him. The man slowly sat up.

"I figured that much out," murmured the young adult, changing his position, bringing the knees to the chest and hugging them. "But what I can do, is stop all the process from progressing."

 _You cannot._

As Tsunayoshi had finished talking he had stopped Reborn's attempt to kiss him by putting his hand between his person and the Hitman's mouth. The adult didn't falter and instead took the 'offered' hand, flipping it and planting another kiss on the back side of the hand. That had earned him an immediate blushing Tsunayoshi and a moment later a slap, which didn't connect as Reborn had caught the offensive limb, effectively restraining both the the brunet's hands.

Something was wrong. Usually at this point Gokudera, Yamamoto or any other of his Guardians would be barging into the room, when Tsuna would feel himself being in a dangerous situation. The brunet had felt himself being dragged by Reborn right into the dangerous situation caused by Reborn. The kind of the situations which he tends to especially avoid. Mostly with the help of his Guardians. But no guardians were running through the doors, to 'assist' him. That meant he had to act alone. A small flame lit up on his head, which quickly grew and became bigger. The brunet head-butted the adult, continuing the combo with a kick to the stomach. The Arcobaleno did expect a certain retaliation from the Vongola Decimo, when he tried to take advantage and initiate the contact, but the speed with which it was executed had stunned the man and he came to only when the Decimo had slammed the door after leaving the room in the hurry.

The Guardians were still dealing with the paperwork, with Lambo still being tied to the ceiling. The paperwork, or also known as personal _Hell_ of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, was to be done as punishment, given to them by the vicious Hitman. All of them knew that it was his way to make sure they wouldn't interfere with his attempt to initiate contact with the pure Sky. Luckily for the Guardians they didn't get too many incoming papers, as the main sources for the paperwork were dealing with it. Another reason why they were really lucky was because they were _very_ close to the two ends. The first was the end of Hibari Kyoya's patience to the paperwork. The second one was the end of the paperwork.

They didn't get to finish both of processes as the quiet atmosphere of the mansion was disturbed by the high pitched scream of their Boss, which as suddenly as it started was cut off. Without a word the Cloud Guardian had jumped out of his chair, immediately leaving the room. At the same time Mukuro had just disappeared into the mist, while the rest of the Guardians had followed Hibari's example, heading to the scream's source – the entrance hall.

When they had arrived there, Gokudera had almost fainted, while the others just froze from the view that had appeared before their eyes.

Byakuran was kissing the Vongola Decimo. One of his hands was holding Tsunayoshi's hand, while with the other holding the brunet's waist, pulling him closer and preventing the escape of the Sky. On the left from the pair was standing Hibari in a ready position, with his tonfas already out waiting for the right moment to strike. On the opposite side from the Clod was standing the Mist Guardian, chuckling and shrouded by the Mist flames. His weapon, the trident, was also at the ready position. On the balcony was standing the one and only Strongest Hitman. His face shadowed by the fedora's rim while the Leon-gun trained right at the head of the Sky of the Mare Rings. All of the afore mentioned dangerous people were leaking a heavy killing intent. To add to the picture, the tenth Simon Boss was lying on the floor next to the kissing pair, seemingly unconscious with his hands cuffed behind the back.

.

"What the fucking hell is happening here, trash?" sounded a raspy voice of the Varia commander, who had just entered with a 'bang' through the main doors.

"Kufufu, I think you are not blind, yet," sneered at him Mukuro, finally losing his cool and slamming the end of his trident at the floor. The mist had immediately disappeared, only to materialize as lotus vines, twisting and pulling at Byakuran's limbs to force him and release his grip on the brunet. At the same time, Kyoya had charged at the white haired Boss and Reborn had pulled the trigger.

When Tsunayoshi had managed to escape from Reborn he had continued running until he got to the front of the mansion. From there he had a few options: his office and the kitchens.

 _The Entrance Hall_ , whispered him his Intuition already tugging him down the corridor and the stairs. Taught to trust the whispers of the Inner Voice, by no other than Reborn, Tsunayoshi had followed the suggestion.

Cautiously walking into the hall, he saw what made him freeze on spot as he took in the details.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," the intruder, whose grin had only widened when he saw Tsuna, had unceremoniously dumped his red haired captive and rushed towards the brunet. The Decimo had turned around to escape but he wasn't quick enough as he was spun around by one of the hands that had caught him. Tsunayoshi had found himself face to face with Byakuran, who not waiting for long and not even giving his greetings to the fellow Sky had initiated a kiss. It was rough. Byakuran was mercilessly playing with the lips of the Vongola Sky, while the other was pushing the white haired man aside, but it was hopeless as Byakuran had put his hand around the brunet's waist, pulling him closer.

The brunet taught by the previous encounters with his Guardians, along with pushing the kisser from his person was trying to focus on other thoughts and to not give in to the pleasure that was slowly building up. At some point it had reached the point when the brunet couldn't help himself and had cried and screamed and moaned, but only muffled sounds were heard. Another hand that was previously lying on his waist had started slowly moving southward, slipping into his pants. If not that hands that were holding him, he would have fallen down long ago. All his senses were focused on two spots: the mouth and his rear, which was brutally groped.

Tsuna was enjoying it all.

Until he heard a gunshot.

Until the kiss had ended and the hands that were holding him had slipped down.

Until he fell down.

But not before feeling how his flames were sealed.

* * *

 **A/N1:**

Hello.

It has been a while since the last update. Since then many things had happened. I'm once again participating in a course which separates between me and my computer. But this time I have quite a lot time on my hands during it, which gives me the opportunity to write the chapter by hand and then retype it on the computer. I don't know how regular the updates will become, but I will try to finish a chapter per week, so that you'll have your weekly dose of M-rated stuff.

So, thank you all for favoriting and following the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1:**

Thank you all who reads and follows/favorites/ reviews! It means a lot!

Here's the next chapter, as promised…

* * *

Even if it was only for preventing the usage of his flames it didn't feel right for him. The emotional trauma of the previous sealing was ready to surface, but his body from the shock of the action had decided to prevent it all together and just shut down, making Tsunayoshi lose his consciousness. His body didn't hit the floor as he was caught by Byakuran who was smiling and not a single drop of blood on him.

* * *

The ring of the shot was still filling the room, as it hit Byakuran right in the head. Nobody had noticed how the white-haired man had cuffed the brunet's hands with handcuffs made with Mammon's chain. Both the people had fallen down, although because of different reasons. Xanxus' who was the closest to the pair of Bosses had run to them immediately, to drah the Vongola Decimo from the 'white haired menace'. As he reached down to the brunet his hand was stopped by an orange colored shield. Furious at Byakuran, although mostly at the energy shield, had the Varia Boss taking out his guns and starting shooting at the shield. He was soon joined by Reborn, Takeshi, Mukuro and Gokudera, each with his weapon. Hibari was standing near be, seething and glaring at the invader. Ryohei who was charging his punch to help and break through the shield had suddenly stopped.

"He is not dead," breathed out the medic.

"Ha-ha, indeed," exclaimed Byakuran swiftly standing up. The Simon Decimo and Vongola Decimo were both still lying on the floor. "Lucky for me I managed to activate the resonance of our rings and create this shield."

"Fuck it, fuck! You shithead! It's just like in that future! Damn it!" cursed Gokudera outloud, kicking the shield in frustration with the expected failure.

"Ha-ha-ha," Byakuran cheekily smiled and lighted his ring, summoning two white dragons that curled themselves around the two captured Mafia Bosses and lifting them into the air.

"Don't let him get away!" cried Gokudera once again charging his weapons and shooting at the shield. Yamamoto and Sasagawa had joined in as well, with every strike weakening the shield but still not managing to break in. The rest of the present didn't attempt to do anything as they had already understood that they had no chance to save Tsunayoshi.

Not yet.

Instead, they had opted to glare daggers at the white-haired Boss, who was slowly vanishing together with his captives. The moment Byakuran had vanished and the shield had fallen down the front doors had opened with great noise and through them had stepped Kikio.

"Byakuran-sama? Where are you?" he shouted looking around, completely ignoring the mad Guardians, who were reading to pounce on the man.

"That's what we want to know! Get him!" ordered Reborn, not really having to give out the command as Hibari had already jumped into the fight and had started attacking the Lightning Mare Guardian. His every blow was dealing heavy damage to the man. To assist Hibari, Mukuro had trapped Kikio in one of his most intricate illusions.

"Where's the Gesso?" Hibari whispered to Kikio the question that everybody was interested to know the answer to as he trapped the man in one of the corners, the tonfas with their spikes out at the neck, ready to pierce the skin.

"Like hell I'll just tell you anything, especially about Byakuran-sama," the green haired man glared at the Cloud Guardian, who had just smirked and stepped to the side. Kikio and the rest of the Guardians present were surprised , but not for long as they soon heard the famous Lambo's attack being yelled and soon had seen the teen running towards the Mare Lightning, whom he had managed to successfully knocked down.

"And now what, you stupid Skylark?" rumbled the bomber, dynamites in his hands ready to be sent towards Hibari and Lambo. "Our only link was just now heavily maimed by you and this Idiot-Cow. How exactly are we going to find the Tenth now, you imbeciles?"

At the end of Storm's tirade Takeshi and Ryouhei were holding the angry silveret, trying to prevent his death at the hands of the pissed skylark.

"Kufufu, I think you had forgotten that you had filled our dear Tsunayoshi's body with nanobots that have GPS," laughed openly the Illusionist, leaning on his trident.

"Indeed, and I had already called Irie and Spanner. They should have already started with the tracking process," announced Reborn. His fedora shadowing his eyes and on the lips playing a smile. A kind of smile, that gives you the creeps… The Hitman was sending out his deadly aura. Xanxus, who was standing the closest to the Sun Arcobaleno was slowly backing from the man, because even for him, the Varia Boss, the killing intent was too heavy to handle.

"Trash, you couldn't even save your Boss from that white-haired fucktard! I will have my people searching for him as well, fuckers," announced the Varia Boss leaving the Guardians alone with the dangerous Hitman.

"Something tells me that we really have to find Tsuna before Xanxus does," mumbled Takeshi, but it was heard by all the present who had immediately turned their attention to him. The Rain Guardian just sheepishly smiled, but the smile had never reached his eyes.

The heavy silence, that was spreading as the answer to Takeshi's announcement was destroyed by a very annoying phone tune, which turned out to belong to Reborn. The group stood silent while Reborn had answered the phone.

"Speaking," the Hitman had turned the dynamics.

"W-we n-now have a location, but the signal is very weak," mumbled the voice on the other side of the receiver. Then all had heard a bit of a noise and then Spanner's voice was flowing from the phone.

"The signal was constantly disappearing. That is until now. It might be just a decoy, because the nanobots weren't supposed to work with such great distances and are activated with the Vongola's flames. We don't know how they are supposed to work when the flames are sealed. Especially with Mammon's chains. If it moves we will notify you."

"Send the coordinates to all the Guardians' phones," Reborn ended the call and turned to the young Elements. "You heard him. We have a Dame-Boss to save."

* * *

It was a bit cold. His hands were tied behind his back, already hurting. He was in that position for a long time already. And something was wrong. Missing. The familiar weight of the two rings was nowhere to find. With a start, Tsunayoshi had opened his eyes and had immediately closed them. With the quick peak that he had had he managed to see many things: he was hanging in the air above a scene of a kind in an empty auditorium with only two people being in the audience part – Byakuran, who was reading a magazine and chewing on a marshmallow pack, and Enma, who was growling before the man, his hands tied with the cuffs with a long chain, and licking Byakuran's shoe.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I know that you are awake," the Gesso Boss' voice had spread, filling the whole hall. "Took you long to wake up. My guess, because of the previous flame sealing that you had had," Tsuna's body convulsed as he heard what Byakuran had said. The white-haired man reached into his pocket, producing a small controller and pressed a few buttons. The rope that was holding the Vongola sky in the air had started to lower and soon the brunet was hanging low enough to reach the floor with his toes. Being able somehow to control his position, Tsuna had turned to face Byakuran. The brown orbs met with the lavender ones. In former fear was seen, while in the later dominance and victory.

"Enma-kun, please me."

* * *

 **A/N2:**

A bit short and the next chapter will be published only in two weeks. But, before you kill me, the next chapter is going to be *^^* you all know what!

So please be patient and see you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N1:

Sorry I'm SOO late! And that the chapter is short... and all...

* * *

Enma was moving even before the words of the order had dissolved in the quiet of the room. He reluctantly left Byakuran's side and inched towards the brunet. Tsuna was wriggling trying to free himself but the moment the red-headed had reached towards him and cupped his face in the hands the Vongola Decimo felt himself freeze.

Enma was slowly swaying, as if dancing to the music that only he was hearing, pulling the tied up boss with him. As they moved to the rhythm Enma moved his hands exploring his friend's body. He leaned in a bit and lightly kissed the brunet on the lips. They were dancing like that for a while before Tsuna had moved and planted a kiss of his own. The dance with the kisses was slowly progressing into a full make-out session and Enma's hands were traveling south.

* * *

Byakuran was defiantly enjoying the view. Two of the strongest people in the mafia were making out, fulfilling his, _HIS_ , orders. Though it was very slow progressing Byakuran had felt himself getting aroused, and thus the need to join the pair on the stage. He managed to hold himself in place, watching the show unfolding before him. He was going to have fun with both of the Bosses.

* * *

The hand had moved towards it and giving a few encouraging squeezes to the jewels it moved to stroke the length, focusing on the tip, pulling a bit on the skin.

"Tsuna-san, I'm really sorry. But I also really want to do it," Enma had whispered to him. Trying to muffle his voice Tsuna pressed his face into his friend's chest, moving the lower area to the strokes. Noticing that, Enma forced the brunet to face up and had continued with the kisses. He quickly forced himself into the mouth and soon a fight over dominance in the kiss had started.

Rubbing of the tongues, the dripping saliva, the quite sounds of the fight, occasional body rubs, the spasm gulps for the air.

The winner was Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The young Bosses locked their eyes, each waiting for the other's sign for the start of the second stage.

The lonely clap had both of them snapping their heads to the Gesso Boss.

"Magnificent!" he had continued with the claps that turned into applause. "Tsunayoshi-kun, how does it feel to be touched by someone other than your guardians? It must be disgusting…"

Enma flinched as he heard the last word but Tsuna didn't even blink. Instead he had smiled, revealing his teeth.

"Enma-san, please continue."

With this simple phrase of encouragement Enma had smiled and turning to his captured best friend lowered on his knees. He gently took in his hands the erected length of the brunet, pumping his hands along the length, encouraging the farther arousal. The sounds of the blowjob were spreading through the room.

"Enma-san, please take it in your mouth," whispered Tsunayoshi, between the gasps for the air. The Simon Boss had immediately taken the tip in his mouth, still holding the treasure with his left hand and shifting the right hand to play with the nuts. A shudder had passed through the brunet's body, jerking in its bonds. The breaths had become faster and shallow. Enma took a bit more of the length into his mouth and slowly progressed until he had it all fitted in his mouth. As Tsunayoshi body began jerking more and more violently, Byakuran felt that he had succeeded and teleported to stand next to the pair of Bosses, ready at the moment's notice to put a special clamp on the brunet's treasure to stop him from cumming.

Everything was going according to the albino's plan.

* * *

With the last jerk of the body, the chain that was holding Tsunayoshi's body had snapped and together with the red-haired had ambushed Byakuran, managing to knock him down and pin him to the floor.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Enma-kun! I didn't know you both had wanted to fuck with me that badly! Let me just prepare you…"

"No need for that," replied him Enma shifting himself to sit on Byakuran's chest, his treasure barely touching the Gesso Boss' lips.

"As we are not the ones to get fucked now," almost purred the brunet, moving lower and positioning himself between the spread legs of their captor.

"Oh…" mumbled Byakuran in understanding after a moment pause, only to cry pleads to Tsunayoshi to stop, who had already opened the zipper on the pants. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't you… dare!"

Byakuran was twisting in all directions, trying to knock both the Bosses off him. But Enma was having none of this. He had conjured small black holes around the albino's limbs, effectively stopping all the attempts and preventing farther tries.

Tsuna had released the monster that was hidden in Byakuran's pants, already stained with the pre-cum.

He took it in both his hands. Tsuna didn't see Byakuran's expression, because Enma was sitting right in front on him, fucking the albino in the mouth, but he had felt it – the aroused shudder of their captured captor.

Gingerly taking the length in his mouth, the brunet had almost gaged, but quickly overcoming it he had continued to pump, lick and nib at the length, constantly changing the speed. Even though Byakuran's mouth was full, he didn't manage to quiet all of his moans, the music for the two young Bosses.

"Oh my, Byakuran-san, you have such a nice voice, but I do not believe we had allowed you its use," the brunet had announced. He tore a part of the t-shirt Byakuran was wearing, and when Enma had finished stuffed the cloth in the open mouth.

* * *

With the movements of his hand, Enma had lifted Byakuran's body up, thus revealing his ass. Now waiting long, and without interruptions, Tsuna had put his treasure inside Byakuran, vigorously sticking it in and out. A few moments later Enma had joined in.

* * *

Byakuran was now feeling all of the consequences on his body, as the two lengths were hammering him and stretching him. He couldn't even cry for help because of the cloth in his mouth. All he could do was try and enjoy the "show".

* * *

A/N2:

Read and review. I'm not promissing a schedule for the future updates, but the story will be finished.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N1:

Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. For more information on the updates and progression of the story read the A/N2

* * *

The Arcobaleno gave the Guardians twenty minutes to get in, to save the Decimo and get back. If they had had any complications they were to report back to him. Immediately. But by now, 22 minutes had passed. Shadowing his eyes with the fedora, he headed inside, Leon morphing in his hands into the lime green gun.

* * *

"We should enter the room already!" hissed Gokudera.

"But we don't know the situation! It's too quiet!" replied him Lambo, also hissing.

The guardians were still standing outside the hall. They had arrived here fifteen minutes ago. And they still hadn't stepped inside.

"Kufufufu, we are well over our time limit," murmured Mukuro.

"Indeed. So, mind explaining me why all of you are still standing here? The flame signature of my Dame-student was constantly growing smaller."

Startled, the Guardians turned around only to see the Sun Arcobaleno. And only because they had known him for many years, thanks to him being a tutor from hell of their friend and boss from the very beginning, the guardians knew that the Hitman was angry.

The Sun Arcobaleno walked through the group and pushed the door open.

They had quckly entered the room, scanning for Decimo and Byakuran. On the stage was lying a body. The head wasn't seen had the group had made their way towards it. Different expressions showed themselves on the Guardians' faces when they had understood that the man on the stage, that was brutally raped, was the man who had stolen their Sky – Byakuran. Some were disgusted and shocked. Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn just smirked, laughing at the turn of the events.

"W-what happened? How did this happen?" stuttered the Storm, turning the unconscious Boss' body with his leg.

"What matters is where's Sawada now, to the EXTREME!" exclaimed the Sun Guardian. Mukuro just chuckled and pointed out to the door on their left.

"Kufufu, like you don't feel Tsunayoshi's flames, coming from there."

Glancing among themsele, the Guardians rushed through the door, while Reborn stayed behind for a bit. The man intended to look over Albino's body. It was bearing clear signs that two people had their "fun" with the man. Arcobaleno smiled at deviousness of his student and his student's friend, wiping an imaginary tear and following fast through the same door to join the Guardians.

* * *

"You are completely sure that this is the right way, right?"

Enma and Tsuna, after they had finished with Byakuran rested for a bit and found some clothes before going out and heading towards the exit.

"Yes! It's already the fifth time you had asked me the same question!"

"Sorry, it's just that my Intuition is prickling, but I cannot put my finger on it," Tsuna had sheepishly smiled at his best friend before his Intuition gave him a final flare and a huge ball of Wrath flames struck at the readhead and propelled him back, slamming him into the wall.

"Enma!" cried out Tsuna, running towards his friend as the Simon Boss slid down the wall. When the brunet was checking over his fellow Mafia Boss, he understood two things. First, the rest wasn't enough – Enma was knocked out. Second, he was totally screwed.

"Trash!"

 _Totally screwed._

"Xanxus," acknowledged the brunet the Varia Boss, immediately entering the Hyhper Dyhing Will mode. The rest was definitely not enough, because even though he was ready for the attack, he didn't manage to react on time.

Xanxus smiled and shoot one of his guns at the brunet, not even raising it. Tsuna managed to avoid the Wrath flames. Not so much the punch that came after it. The punch had connected with the temple, disorienting the Vongola Boss for a while. Xanxus, taking this chance, grabbed the Decimo from behind, restraining the hands and hooking the neck with his elbow. Tsuna twisted his leg and kicked the Varia Boss right in the shin, quickly following with the head-butt to the chin.

Thanks to Reborn training, Tsuna had developed the needed strength and that gave the needed opening for the brunet to get out of Xanxus' hold.

Both Bosses stood in front of each other, Tsuna breathing heavily, Xanxus only smirking eerily.

"Trash, **that** will happen eventually. It's merely your choice if it will be on my terms, or also including yours," growled the red-eyed man eyeing the brunet.

Tsuna wailed quietly, facepalming himself. Not really believing the rudness of his Varia Boss. Xanxus decided to give the Sky a minute to think and he wasn't disappointed. As the minute had passed, Tsuna slowly walked over to Xanxus.

"It would have beed easier, for you, if you hadn't fought from the beginning."

"You were the one that had attacked me. After you had attacked Enma…"

"And? That just means he was a weak scum," smugly announced the Varia Boss, lifting the Vongola Boss' chin and getting close to plant a kiss on the brunet. But Tsuna stopped Xanxus by putting a hand in between their lips. "You said my way will be considered," noted Tsuna, raising one of his brows. Xanxus grunted, accepting the comment and dropped his hand the chin, instead pushing the petite frame towards himsled. The brunet rolled his eyes, before taking the man's head in both his hands and planting a kiss on the older man's lip. The hold on the brunet had tightened, helping the brunet to reach the lips he was kissing. The moment Tsuana's lips touched Xanxus, the man tried to show his dominance over the youger. But Tsuna didn't let him. He bit the lower lip and slipped his tongue in, passing it on Xanxus' teeth, before letting it to get tangled with the other's.

"How in the burning hell did you know my intentions, Trash?"

"Seriously? Did the kiss turn off your thinking abilities?" inquired the brunet, squeaking, when instead of an answer, Xanxus grabed his butt and painfully squeezed it. The Varia Boss pressed the brunet even closer to himself, initiating yet another kiss and rubbing the treasures through the pants.

Tsunayoshi had indeed knew the moment he saw the Varia Boss, what the man had wanted – the man wanted the _mad Bond_ that was forged through fulfilling of the sexual desires. And it didn't matter with whom he'd create it, except that Xanxus wanted someone strong. _Him._ Sawada Tsunayoshi. **The Vongola Decimo.** ** _The strongest and the purest Sky of the generation._**

And because he was tired that the curse was progressing and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, at least all the bonding that will happen – will be created on his terms.

The kisses, with the additional rubbing in the lower area were doing their magic, and soon both males were quietly moaning in the kisses.

As the pair broke off the kiss, Tsuna had pushed Xanxus down, forcing him to sit down and opening the zipper, the monster already erected, popping out. Xanxus felt his eyebrows slowly going up as the brunet promptly took it into his mouth, the full length at one go. He was even more shocked when he felt that it was good. Definitely didn't take that into account.

Tsuna had immediately started to choke on the length he had taken in one go. But he was glad he had managed to do it, because felt the shudder that had passed through the body of the Varia Boss. As he was about to raise his head, a hand had shot out, pushing him even more down, tangling itself in the brown hair. The brunet was on verge of gagging when the hand had pulled him up. Tsunayoshi had enough time to suck in some air, before he was pushed down once again, forcing him to swallow the length even deeper than before. If Tsuna had opened his eyes, he would have seen the smirk and the red lustful eyes of the Wrath flame user. With the third swallowing, Xanxus had additionally pushed his hips up, with each hump pushing the head of the Vongola Boss down. The brunet tried at first to defy the hand on his head, but he had to give up as the speed, with which Xanxus was thrusting in, was going up. Tsuna wasn't able to breathe because of that. Xanxus stopped a bit before he had cummed. The man had then lifted the slim body of the Sky and leaned his upper body on himself. Then he thoroughly wet his fingers before grabbing the young face that was lying on his chest and planting a kiss on the side of the neck. Tsuna was panting and very sensitive as his flames were still holding him in HDW. The kiss that turned out to be a hikey felt like a burn to the sensitive skin, and then Xanxus had sticked two of his fingers in the anus. It didn't go unnoticed by the brunet, who tried to get off, but was held in place. The fingers were easily swallowed by the hole, and Xanxus had to add more fingers to prepare the young man in his hold.

When he had deemed the Decimo ready, the man took his length, which he had immediately put inside the brunet. Tsunayoshi had felt every single bump on the Varia Boss' length and it gave him great stimulation, especially when the tip of the treasure bumped into the prostate. He let out a sound that was distinctly similar to a meow.

Xanxus at first tried to be gentle, but with every moan that came out, the man sped up. Tsuanyoshi was hardly breathing; his hands placed on the Varia Boss' shoulders. Every stroke was hitting even deeper, becoming painful for the already drained brunet.

Xanxus had put one of his hands on the brunet's treasure and started to pump it. A pump with every hump. The man felt good. Tsuanyoshi felt completely drained of energy and brilliantly light at the same time. What both of them didn't know, was that Tsunayoshi's flames were reading to use the "Dying Will Zero-point Break Through" technique. All of Tsuna's body felt on fire, although he had no energy. And, damn, it felt good. It didn't matter that at the end the damn process didn't go as he wanted, but he was glad that it had happened. Tsuna had managed to claim and bond with the Wrath Sky. And it happened when the two men had cummed together.

The moment they had cummed three things had happened.

First, some of the Wrath flames had escaped Xanxus' core and burned the brunet's hips.

Second, Tsunayoshi had released the technique, resulting in sipping most of the Varia Boss' flames and converting them to his own.

Third, the Vongola Boss had finally lost his consciousness, falling on the chest of the Wrath Flame user.

* * *

A/N2:

Hello!

As I had said in the previous chapter, this story will be finished. It will be also finished during this year. I aim to finsih it all during the August, but it might not happen due to lots of pressure at the work. Currently we are about 2-3 chapters from the end.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

The Vongola Guardians were fast on trail, although they did manage to get lost a few times. At least until they were joined by the Sun Arcobaleno, who quickly took their leading on himself. The rest of the way was uneventful, without any interference.

When they were really close, just a few meters away, a familiar wave of energy had filled the corridor. Glancing among themselves, the group had rushed forward, towards the source, sure that they will find their Sky.

Reborn was the first to enter the hall, with the rest following him. He was also the first to spot the brunet. When the rest had spotted their fluffy friend, a few cries of amusement and surprise sounded.

Xanxus was sprawled on the floor, leaning on the far wall, with Tsunayoshi lying on top of the man. Both the men were looking absolutely drained and a strong bond pulsing strong, that was felt among the entered.

"Ryohei, with me. Hibari, Mukuro, Takeshi – secure the perimeter. Lambo and Gokudera, prepare blankets and the IV," barked Reborn moving towards his unconscious student, while the Guardians immediately moving to start on their given orders. The moment Ryohei joined the Hitman, who was alreading assessing the results of the past events, he started the healing process.

The body of the Vongola Boss didn't have any injuries. The young adult was clearly unconscious. But his partner was _flame_ drained. After sexual activities there was no way to be flame deprived. Especially, if one was talking about the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad Boss, whose flame reservoirs were close to the Decimo's. They were freaking huge and endless. Thinking about that, Reborn glanced at his student, when Ryohei was checking the reaction of the iris. Tsuna's eyes were orange. And there was only one logical explanation to that. He had too much energy in himself to have them dancing in his eyes, even when the user wasn't awake. Slightly smirking Reborn looked around, noting the fallen Decimo of the Simon Famiglia and the dent in the wall behind him.

As soon as the boxer had finished the basic healing of his Boss, the Arcobaleno picked the brunet bridal style and giving a short whistle, left the room heading to exit and the car waiting for them there. Gokudera had met him half way there, putting a blanket on the limp body of his first friend. Everybody else was just following the Hitman.

Lambo was already waiting in the car, with the IV bag at the ready in his hands, which he had immediately connected to his _brother_ figure as the tutor-student duo had sat in the car. Tsunayoshi lying on his tutor's chest and knees. Everybody else sat around them, with Gokudera taking the wheel and promptly driving the car back home.

It was eerily silent in the car, the tension thick in the air. Reborn continued _cuddling_ with the brunet when he had started stirring.

"Tsuna! Tsunayoshi! Sawada! Onii-san!" the Guardians cried all together when the brunet had opened his eyes and hazily looked around.

"Shut UP or I _will_ bite you all to death!" growled Hibari a moment later, and then calling out to the brunet who was blinking, to clear his vision. "Omnivore, control your herbivores."

"What do you think you are saying to the Tenth, you fighting imbecile!" cried out Gokudera from his place, turning around from his place, one hand still on the wheel, in the other already lit dynamite.

"You will be the first then."

"Ma-ma, Hayato," Yamamoto tried to placate the raging Strom. "There's no need for such drastic actions, especially since you are driving."

"Ha-ha-ha, Bakadera is being stopped!" laughed Lambo, little stars twinkling in the little rascal's eyes.

"Happy Fighting to the EXTREME!" Ryohei added his part of the growing chaos in the car, pumping his left fist and then right fist alternately in the air.

"Kufufu, I don't like to be left out, so I guess I could curse you all to eternal nightmares."

"Dame-Tsuna, control your Guardians! That's what a proper Boss does," Reborn's patience for the brunet to wake up had ended, and he sped up the process by whispering the command to the young adult. A shudder passed through the brunet's body at the seductive voice his tutor had used, the flaming orange eyes turning back to brown. Reborn's smirk wide on his face, one of the hands turning Tsuna's face to him and the other going south, gently petting and rubbing the inside of the thighs and the stomach.

"H-how e-ex-xactly y-you wa-want m-mee to do tha-tha-t?" stuttered the brunet, trying to peel off himself the lower hand. As one might expect, when dealing with Reborn, the one dealing with Reborn will be on the loosing side.

After the attempts to move the hand from the lower region had failed, Tsunayoshi tried to use the same technique he had used on Xanxus – sudden kiss. It worked for _one_ second. Tsuna needed one and a _half_. He had pecked the Strongest Hitman in the World on the lips. Tsunayoshi had expected the man to loosen his hands for a bit and escape during that time to the other side of the car. Reborn did lose his hold on the brunet, but it didn't last as long as expected. As the lips of the brunet started to leave the place where they had connected with the Hitman, big hands of the Sun Arcobaleno curled and pressed the brunet's body even closer and stronger to himself. The Decimo flailed in his hold, still trying to escape. That had stopped as Reborn kissed him back.

The Guardians had a huge trouble not to jump on the pinned brunet, seeing the action of the duo, understanding that they had to give Reborn his "bonding" time.

Although Lambo was itching towards them. He was anxious for his brother for too long, and now seeing the brunet act as he did was not what he had expected. He wanted to touch his brother, to make sure that he was okay and that it was indeed him. They young boy didn't consider the fact that Reborn was holding on to Tsunayoshi. As he reached for the brunet a hand outstretched and promptly pulled him back, holding by the scruff of the neck, before a foot clad in lacquered black shoe connected with his face.

Reborn appreciably growled as the Sun Guardian tried to explain the boy his mistake.

"Lambo, Sawada is safe to the EXTREME! What you did was EXTREMELY dangerous," the boxer had much trouble to coax the Lightning Guardian to stay calm, but Lambo was having none of this.

"But I have to make sure!"

"Later Lambo. Please. If you will be hurt, Tsuna will be very upset," the Rain pitched in his five cents, helping with calming of the boy. "And you don't want that, right?"

A moan cut through and all heads snapped towards the brunet (Gokudera just adjusted the back view mirror, throwing dirty glances at the Arcobaleno) that was crouched on the man's lap, trying to hold in the pleasure from his tutor.

"Come on, Dame-Tsuna," murmured the Arcobaleno loud enough only for his student to hear. "No need to hold back. Everyone in this car had already heard you cry in pleasure. All, except for me, that is," continued the adult, covering the neck and the shoulders in small kisses, making the Neo-Primo tremble in his hands.

"R-re-bo-ugh-un!" cried out the brunet, the shudder overtaking his whole body, before cumming into his tutor's hand.

The car had stopped.

* * *

A/N2:

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Stay tuned in as the end is near.

R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

The moment the car stopped, Reborn stepped out immediately moving in big strides towards the mansion, the shivering Vongola Boss in his hands. The rest of the Guardians spilled out of the car, following the Hitman, who as soon as he entered the Iron Fort headed towards the office of the Decimo, ignoring the curious and inquiring looks of the servants.

The door was shut when the last of them had entered the office. Reborn sat Tsunayoshi on the table, standing behind the brunet, leaning on the wall, shadowing his face with the fedora.

"Jyudaime, I… Are you sure you should sit here? W-we sh-should immediately get you to the medical wing," stuttered Gokudera, flapping his hands, not knowing where to put him, while trying to convince his the sheepishly smiling Tsuna to go with him to see medical help. The brunet just smiled and pulled the blanket closer to himself. "Gokudera-kun, please calm down," mumbled Tsunayoshi , but it was still loud enough for the right-hand man to hear. The rest of the Guardians stood silently, waiting for their Boss to speak. As soon as the Storm had calmed, the brunet spoke up.

"You feel it, right? The Bond, which you had created?"

The question earned him nothing but a few confused glances. The brunet face palmed, exasperated at his Guardians' cluelessness. The Hitman behind him chuckled. Tsuna shot him a stinky look, before setting to the explanation.

"You all know that when Primo retired, he moved to Japan. No one really knows the reason why he had suddenly gave up on his position as the Boss of Vongola.

"I found a reason for that. It was a curse. _The Elements, if exposed for to o long to over protectiveness from their Sky, will show similar trait , which can develop into more dangerous stage. It is believed that it will become unbreakable, when it will reach its peak._

"I guess… it is my fault… all of you had fallen to it," continued Tsunayoshi, signing to his friends to stay silent as he got of the table and let the blanket slip down.

"No. Let me rephrase it. It is my fault all of you had fallen to it. I will take responsibility. I will make the bond complete."

* * *

Half an hour later, the room was SATURATED in Sky flames. One could almost hold onto them.

Tsunayoshi was standing in the middle, surrounded by his Guardians and Reborn. Everybody was covered in sweat but no one cared and all eyes and wills were focused on their Sky.

 _One hand holding on to Mukuro's shoulder, while kissing the said illusionist. The other hand caressing and pumping the prefect's length. Yamamoto and Gokudera, kneeling in front of the brunet, taking turns sucking on the brunet's treasure. Reborn standing from behind, f #king his student in uneven speed, with every thrust making him moan and scream. Mukuro moved forward holding the brunet, continuing to kiss him, freeing the hand that was on his shoulder to start on Lambo's little length, gently pumping the teen's sensitive part. Ryouhei took his position behind the Mist and not taking long thrust his erected and already covered in precum treasure, forcing the illusionist to break the kiss and greet the teeth, while trying to get used to the new feeling. He moved his hands to draw patterns on the brunet's body._

 _The moment the brunet's body tensed before cumming everyone froze. They had immediately changed their positions. Reborn at the brunet's mouth. Mukuro and Hibari at the back, putting their lengths in the back hole, beginning to grind them. Gokudera and Yamamoto, standing next to the Hitman, letting the brunet to pump them up. Ryouhei and Lambo sucking on the brunet, while the boxer's length inside the Lightening teen, and one of his hands pumping the small erected length._

 _That had continued for some time: the Sky reached the climax, the Guardians changed their positions, enjoying the flames pulsing through their bodies, filling the room in their own flames._

At the end, when it was the Sky's seventh orgasm all the present felt it, knees buckling and falling down in one human pile reaching their own orgasms.

And only a small whimper was heard as all closed their eyes in the bliss of the Sky that was at the bottom.

* * *

"Gokudera, could you bri..,"

"Already on it!"

' _I should give this mission to Yama…'_

"Did you call me, Tsuna?" Yamamoto was poking into the office, a wide grin on his face.

Exasperated, Tsunayoshi sighed before shivering and letting out a moan. Apparently, Mukuro had nothing better to do that think about him.

After he had established the full Bond with the Guardians through the curse it hadn't changed much for his Tutor from Hell, but for the rest – they could feel or hear whenever he had thought about them and send back different feelings. He couldn't even properly explain all that. Most of the Mafiosi and all of the servants had noticed that they were acting more synchronized, more as one person.

And in the evenings the Guardians jumped the Sky, effectively dragging him from any kind of work and forcing a human pile, where they could touch however they wanted the poor brunet.

But Tsunayoshi was happy.

* * *

A/N:

The next chapter will be the Epilogue

R&R


	20. Epilogue

A few days had passed.

Everyone had calmed down, except for Gokudera, who's never calm when it is about his Jyudaime.

Only one person had expected it and was reading for the explosion to come.

That's where the things had escalated.

As the most ready, he had the least time to react and as such he had fallen victim to it. The pink bazooka.

And of course it had just been in Giannini's hands who had upgraded the damn thing.

So here he was, surrounded by his Guardians' ancestors, with the desire in their eyes.

Who is he to deny them?

 **A/N** :

Hello there to the reader who is still reading this.

Thus is the last chapter of the Lustful Elements.

I have to confess that I had lost interest in the story and that is why it took me so long to write the last part. But here it is and now LE is finally finished.

I hope you enjoyed the story and see you next time.


End file.
